


Follow the Vines

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus, Animagus Harry, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender or Sex Swap, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Zabini Family, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if there was no Harry Potter or Rose Potter? What if it was just some lie created by a man who wanted power?Follow the Zabini family in fixing their broken family and sorting through the lies and rumors of what really happened that night their family broke apart and all the chaos started.  Suck at summaries will probably edit the summary in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**_In two different areas lived two different families. One family, two of their members broken and missing, the other family all abused two members. We view both families as their youngest members go into an inheritance of sorts. Two knowing to expect nothing and no one to help them through pain but each other and the other surprised on this early inheritance. One Family will soon lose their youngest members while the other family will soon find the missing members of their family. One might ask who these families were. Well, the family missing members were none other than the Zabinis. Now, I know you might be wondering what happened to the Zabini family. Well, no one really knows but the Zabini family. Even they can't remember how they lost their children. But Lady Magic remembers. This is what she remembers._ **

 

Harry and Rose panted as they had made their way into their room. Yes, they shared Dudley's small second bedroom together. Rose curled into bed and he sighed as he watched Harry walk over and feed Hedwig and Thaddeus. While Hedwig was a Snowy white owl, Thaddeus was a pitch black owl. "Rose, are you still hurting?" Harry asked, looking at his twin brother.

 

"Yeah, I am. What about you?" Rose asked, concerned.

 

"It's just a deep throbbing in the back of my head," Harry said, rubbing his head a little.

 

"Harry...Maybe we should get our own place? Why should we keep the blood wards up when they treat us like shit?" Rose said as he laid there.

 

"Rose, this isn't like you," Harry said as he looked at his brother.

 

"I'm tired of being hurt all the time, Harry," Rose said weakly.

 

"They are gone for the week, Rose. We can relax now," Harry said as he crawled into bed and he pulled his twin brother close.

 

"Any minute, Harry," Rose said with a small smile.

 

"Yep. Any minute and we'll be 14," Harry said with a small smile.

 

"Harry, do you feel like something is missing?" Rose asked softly as he cuddled up with Harry.

 

"All the time. I just assumed it was you when we weren't together. Do you feel it now?" Harry asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah," Rose whimpered.

 

"Let's get some sleep. It will probably be best for us," Harry said weakly.

 

"Harry, we have to bandage ourselves first," Rose said worriedly. Vernon really went to town on them both before the small family left.

 

"We'll be fine, Rose. We aren't bleeding too badly. Come on, I'm tired," Harry complained softly.

 

Rose sighed softly and nodded his head, "okay, fine." Yawning, both boys curled up with each other and slowly fell into a pain filled sleep. It wasn't long after they fell asleep that they were forced into their inheritance. But other than their unconscious offers of comfort, the two remained asleep until the morning.

 

When Rose woke up, he looked at his brother's face. His brother's face seemed to be more defined, bringing his hand to his brothers face, wait, that sounded... did that sound wrong? Harry was his that didn't sound too wrong. Brother, that sounded wrong, but how? Yeah, there was no more waiting. Getting up out of his sibling's hold, he walked out of the room and down the steps.

 

"Rosie?"

 

That name felt wrong. Hell, Harry's name felt wrong. This whole situation felt  **_wrongwrongwrongwrong._ ** Rose opened the cupboard and gathered their things. Pulling them out, he wandlessly cast the shrinking charm and attached their items to his bracelet. That normally wasn't that easy. What was going on here?

 

"Rosie! I have Elf ears! ROSIE!" Harry hurried down in a panicked state but then turned confused. Elf ears?

 

"We are going to the goblins. This all feels wrong. I need answers, Harry. You can come with me or I go alone. Decide now," Rose said, not giving Harry much of a choice. Rose didn't care at the moment though. They should have listened to Sirius when he suggested going to Gringotts after school let up and getting a health checkup from the goblins.

 

"No, we will go. I need answers too. Do you have everything? I don't want to come back here unless I have to," Harry said shaking his head, trying to focus. "Shall we?" Harry said as he offered the pendant. You see, Harry and Rose had spent a little money and gave some of the goblins it to get a portkey to go directly to their Account Manager’s office. This was a one way Port key and they planned on using it when they officially wanted to leave.

 

"Yeah, I have everything," Rose said as he walked over and locked the door before grabbing onto the portkey. Panting as they held their stomachs when they arrived the Goblin looked up amused. While other people felt uneasy with the Goblins, Rose ended up making friends with them getting both Rose and Harry both the title Goblin Friend.

 

"Hello, you two. I see you still cannot handle portkeys," The goblin teased.

 

"Oh hush, Sharpfang. I need your help," Rose shot back. "My body feels... _ Wrong," _ Rose said, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

 

"Hmmm, let's see what we can find with a health checkup," Sharpfang said as he pulled out two goblets and two parchments. "Who wants to go first?"

 

"Harry, you go," Rose said, looking at the male.

 

"Fine, fine," Harry walked over and grabbed the dagger.

 

"3 drops for a health check, Mr. Potter," Sharpfang said with a smile.

 

Harry nodded and did his 3 drops. "Now you, Rose," he said as he pulled the dagger away from his thumb and the blade cleaned itself. Passing the dagger to his brother, he sat down and waited. Rose gulped and he gave the required 3 drops of blood before sitting down. They watched as Sharpfang poured a potion in each before laying the parchments down and pouring the goblets over the parchments one for each parchment.

 

"Is there any other business we can line up after this?" Sharpfang asked looking at them

 

"A new place to live maybe? We can't go back to that house. Not like this," Harry said softly.

 

"We can do that after the checkups," Sharpfang said, nodding his head. "If I have to, I'll talk to my kin and see if we can get into contact with the Elven nations and get you to access into their lands."

 

"Thank you, Sharpfang. May all your enemies fall at your blade," Rose said with a bow of his head.

 

"Alright, they are done. Come look at them," Sharpfang said with a nod of his head. Rose and Harry got up and hurried over to look at them. They looked at Harry's first.

 

_ Health Checkup for  _ **_Holly Aurora Zabini_ **

**_Birth Name_ **

_ Holly Aurora Zabini _

**_Adopted Name_ **

_ Harry James Potter _

**_Parents_ **

_ Aurora Zabini (Mother) _

_ Raphael Zabini (Father) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Blood adopted Illegally) _

_ Lily Potter née Evans (Blood adopted Illegally) _

**_Family_ **

_ Aurora Zabini (Mother) _

_ Raphael Zabini (Father) _

_ Melody Celeste Zabini (Triplet) _

_ Blaise Raphael Zabini (Triplet) _

_ Celeste Zabini (Grandmother) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Blood adopted Illegally) _

_ Lily Potter née Evans (Blood adopted Illegally) _

**_Godparents_ **

_ Sirius Orion Black _

_ Amelia Bones _

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_ Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood adopted Father) _

_ Member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Blood adopted Father) _

_ Member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Zabini _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Potter Trust Vault - 25,000 G accumulated (topped at 10,000 G every month _ )

_ Potter Family Vault - Blocked _

_ Peverell family vault- Blocked _

_ Fleamont Family vault - Blocked _

_ Zabini Trust Vault - 2,520,000 G accumulated (topped at 15,000 G every month) _

**_Properties_ **

_ Potter Manor _

_ Potter Cottage _

_ Potter Villa _

_ Peverell Castle – Scotland _

_ Peverell Manor – Greece _

_ Zabini Manor - Italy _

_ Zabini Villa - France _

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_ Elf - Submissive _

**_Mates_ **

_ Information blocked _

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_ Ability to speak with Animals _

_ Wandless Casting _

_ Enhanced abilities _

_ Animagus _

**_Blocks_ **

_ Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Animal Speak (blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore 1% broken) _

_ Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked) _

_ Charms (60% blocked) _

_ Transfiguration (75% blocked) _

_ Potions (95% blocked) _

_ Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 25% broken) _

_ Creature Inheritance (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, broken) _

**_Skills_ **

_ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 75% broken) _

_ Metamorphmagus (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken) _

_ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Mage Site (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

**_Injuries_ **

_ Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 5, 6, 8) _

_ Broken right arm – (age 7) _

_ 4 broken ribs total – (ages 6, 7, 10) _

_ Skull fracture – (age 6) _

_ Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 6) _

_ Broken left leg – 2 times (ages 6 and 9) _

_ Broken right ankle – (age 6) _

_ Shattered right knee – (age 6) _

_ Burns – hands, arms, torso, and back (over a period of 6 years) _

_ Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years) _

_ Concussion – 5 total (over a period of 5 years) _

_ Various internal injuries – (over a period of 7 years) _

_ Severely malnourished _

_ Vitamin deficiency _

_ Anaemia _

_ Stunted growth _

_ Calcium deficiency _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Gender Reversal - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Height Reducer - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Skin Lightener - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Sight Inhibitor - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Confundus Charm _

_ Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times) _

_ Love Potion minor keyed to Ginevra Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the Zabini family, and Theodore Nott - Administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Mate Block Potion - Administered by Molly Weasley _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore _

**_Contract(s)_ **

_ Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal) _

 

"I...I'm not a Potter?" Harry - now known as Holly - asked, confused. "Blood adopted illegally?"

 

"Ha-Holly... You aren't a male," Rose said softly.

 

"WHAT!?" Holly grabbed the paper and looked through the whole thing until she saw the Gender Reversal under Potions and Spells.

 

"Zabini...You’re related to Blaise. Maybe you can get them to take you," Rose said noticing a stab of pain in his chest as he said it. He didn't want to be away from Holly. They have been through everything together.

 

"Like hell I am leaving you," Holly said, putting the paper down and pushed them over so they were looking at Rose's checkup.

 

_ Health Checkup for  _ **_Melody Celeste Zabini_ **

**_Birth Name_ **

_ Melody Celeste Zabini _

**_Adopted Name_ **

_ Rose Charlus Potter _

**_Parents_ **

_ Aurora Zabini (Mother) _

_ Raphael Zabini (Father) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Blood adopted Illegally) _

_ Lily Potter née Evans (Blood adopted Illegally) _

**_Family_ **

_ Aurora Zabini (Mother) _

_ Raphael Zabini (Father) _

_ Holly Aurora Zabini (Triplet) _

_ Blaise Raphael Zabini (Triplet) _

_ Celeste Zabini (Grandmum) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Blood adopted Illegally) _

_ Lily Potter née Evans (Blood adopted Illegally) _

**_Godparents_ **

_ Sirius Orion Black _

_ Amelia Bones _

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_ Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood adopted Father) _

_ Member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Blood adopted Father) _

_ Member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Zabini _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Potter Trust Vault - 25,000 G accumulated (topped at 10,000 G every month _ )

_ Potter Family Vault - Blocked _

_ Peverell family vault- Blocked _

_ Fleamont Family vault - Blocked _

_ Zabini Trust Vault - 2,520,000 G accumulated (topped at 15,000 G every month) _

**_Properties_ **

_ Potter Manor _

_ Potter Cottage _

_ Potter Villa _

_ Peverell Castle – Scotland _

_ Peverell Manor – Greece _

_ Zabini Manor - Italy _

_ Zabini Villa - France _

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_ Elf - Submissive _

**_Mates_ **

_ Information blocked _

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_ Ability to speak with Animals _

_ Wandless Casting _

_ Enhanced abilities _

_ Animagus _

**_Blocks_ **

_ Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Animal Speak (blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore 1% broken) _

_ Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Wandless magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked) _

_ Charms (60% blocked) _

_ Transfiguration (75% blocked) _

_ Potions (95% blocked) _

_ Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 25% broken) _

_ Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, broken) _

**_Skills_ **

_ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 75% broken) _

_ Metamorphmagus (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken) _

_ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Mage Site (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

**_Injuries_ **

_ Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 3, 4, 7) _

_ Broken right arm – (age 5) _

_ 4 broken ribs total – (ages 4, 5, 9) _

_ Skull fracture – (age 8) _

_ Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 5) _

_ Broken left leg – 2 times (ages 4 and 7) _

_ Broken right ankle – (age 10) _

_ Shattered right knee – (age 10) _

_ Burns – hands, arms, torso, and back (over a period of 6 years) _

_ Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years) _

_ Concussion – 7 total (over a period of 5 years) _

_ Various internal injuries – (over a period of 7 years) _

_ Severely malnourished _

_ Vitamin deficiency _

_ Anaemia _

_ Stunted growth _

_ Calcium deficiency _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Gender Reversal - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Height reducer - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Skin Lightener - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Sight Inhibitor - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Confundus Charm _

_ Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times) _

_ Love Potion minor keyed to Ronald Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the Zabini family, and Theodore Nott - Administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Mate Block Potion - Administered by Molly Weasley _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore _

**_Contract(s)_ **

_ Marriage Contract to Ronald Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal) _

 

"Maybe they can take  _ us _ in," Holly said with a smile "Melody... that name just feels... _ right, _ " Holly said as she said it a couple more times while looking at the paper. "Oh look! Looks like you’re not an actual male either,  _ sister _ mine," Holly teased.

 

"So you are the Zabini twins my brother has been going crazy to find," Sharpfang said with a glare at the papers.

 

"Wait, you mean people are looking for us?" Melody asked worriedly.

 

"Yes, your parents," Sharpfang said as he wrote a note and sent it off.

 

"We need to get all these potions, blocks and spells off of us," Holly said, looking at the papers.

 

"Holly, people are  _ looking  _ for us! We have  _ a family! _ Doesn't that excite you?" Melody said with a worried look on his face.

 

_ "Melody, _ we  **had** a family before, remember? Remember what they  **did?** " Holly said looking at her sister...brother? Whatever. He...She... He was trying to make a point. "We have to get these things off of us, I am starting to get confused with how I am addressing you, and myself for that matter," Holly grumbled.

 

"Come along you two. We have the means to take these off," Sharpfang said as he motioned for them to follow. They looked at each other and nodded. Getting up, they followed Sharpfang out of the room and down the halls. It didn't take them long for them to come to a room with a giant waterfall surrounded by plant life. "Stay in here and relax. The plants will get rid of the blocks, the soil will get rid of the spells and the water will get rid of the potions. 4 hours should get everything off. Our Healers will help you as well," Sharpfang said looking at them

 

"Alright. Would...would you contact the Zabini Family-" Melody was cut off by another Goblin.

 

"I will tell them what was happening. They should be here when you are able to come out," The goblin said in a neutral tone.

 

"Thank you, my friend. May your enemies fall to your blade," Holly said with a bow.

 

Both goblins nodded their heads. "We will leave you to it. I would suggest removing your clothes down to your undergarments and listening to our healers to speed up the progress," Sharpfang said before turning to the other goblin. "Sharpclaw, we have work to do." Both of them walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

 

Not a moment later, two Healer goblins walked into the room and looked at them. "Remove your clothes and get into the mud," The goblin said as she pointed to the mud pit that looked more like a spa mud bath.

 

Melody looked at Holly and they smiled, "spa day basically," they whispered to each other before removing the clothes completely. They didn't want anything hindering them in case it was a drastic change. They both got into the mud pit and they sank in until it was up to their shoulders. The goblins reached in and grabbed a handful of mud and put it on both Melody and Holly's faces.

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

 

Blaise sat in the family hall shocked. His mother was worried and his father, while proud of Blaise, was worried about his two daughters. "Son, you said you can still feel them?" 

 

Blaise sighed softly, "yes Father, I can. I feel them even more now. It's like...two empty spots in the back of my head."

 

"Alright. Maybe we can conta-" Raphael was interrupted by their house elf, Mossy, popping in.

 

"Mossy comes to tell Big Boss Raphy that he has floo call from the gobbys," Mossy said as she fidgeted in her spot.

 

"Thank you, Mossy." Raphael, Aurora, and Blaise all hurried into the floo room. "Sharpclaw, I was just about to contact you, what did you need?"

 

"My brother has two clients that magic claim to be your twins. I went and talked to them and felt their magic and I can confirm it. You three are required at Gringotts. We can talk more about the two children and what my brother is doing for them," Sharpclaw said looking at them.

 

"Move it, Sharpclaw. I'm coming through!" Raphael growled out grabbing floo powder.

 

Sharpclaw moved away from the floo and one by one the Zabini family came into Shaprclaw's office at Gringotts. "Where are my sisters?" Blaise asked worriedly.

 

"They are being treated to a cleansing. Sit, you won't be able to see them for four hours," Sharpclaw said as he motioned for them to sit.

 

Raphael walked over with his wife and they sat down. Blaise walked back and forth for a moment before sitting next to his father. Once they were all sitting down, Sharpclaw opened his mouth but Sharpfang walked in and placed all the files onto Sharpclaw's desk."That's all of them, brother mine. You sure you wish to do this alone?" Sharpclaw nodded his head. "Alright I'll go check on our friends and the healers."

 

Blaise went to get up but Raphael stopped him and pulled him close. Blaise made a whine but didn't object. "About my daughters... how are they?"

 

Sharpfang looked up before he left and he thought for a moment. "They had damage on them. I brought their health checkups and Sharpclaw has them. I would advise taking things slow with them. They didn't even realise they were meant to be girls." With that, Sharpfang left two confused grown-ups and a stressed-out teen to Sharpclaw.

 

"What did he mean by that, Sharpclaw?" Aurora asked worriedly.

 

"Well here. It's probably best if you look at the checkups yourself," Sharpclaw said as he held out the papers for the family.

 

Raphael took the two documents and looked at his little Holly's first. Blaise and Aurora looked over his shoulders and he scanned through it. When he saw who his Little Holly was, he glared at the parchment. "Our little Holly was Harry Fucking Potter?!" He growled out.

 

"What? Was that why I was drawn to him? I was really hoping that maybe he was my mate or something. No wonder why I was protective over him." Blaise muttered. She was right under their noses the whole time and he couldn't believe it!

 

Looking over the parchment more, Raphael gripped the parchment. "James Potter...I trusted that man. I visited him after his wife brought the kids home and before they went into hiding. I congratulated them... Since the blood adoption was illegally done, can we remove it? Both from parchment and from the children."

 

"It is possible and we figured you would want it done so we are doing it. They will still be able to keep the accounts since no one else can claim them. It will be handed over to the Zabini family because of the children theft," Sharpclaw said looking at the three Zabinis.

 

Raphael nodded his head, "we will have to have Holly renounce the name Harry Potter so it cannot be used against her."

 

"Should we remove Sirius from his status as godparent?" Aurora asked tentatively.

 

"Aurora..." Raphael muttered looking at his wife.

 

"He was sent to Azkaban, Raphy. He was probably in on the whole plot for our babies," Aurora said trying not to rant about this subject once again.

 

"Actually, we here at Gringotts can tell you that he was not," Sharpclaw said looking at the family.

 

"What do you mean by that, Sharpclaw?" Aurora asked.

 

"Sirius Orion Black had a hunch that James Potter's 'children' were not who he thought they were. He came to us trying to get the children tested but both Dumbledore and James walked into him here and convinced him not to. He tried a couple times but each time was blocked by Dumbledore, James, and Lily," Sharpclaw explained.

 

"Oh god... he was trying to help... We let him suffer, Raphy..." Aurora said, almost breaking down crying.

 

"I'll get him a re-trial darling, don't worry," Raphael said, patting his wife's lap. Looking at the parchment again, he scanned it. "Sharpclaw, I'll need the account folders for the Potter, Peverell, and Fleamont accounts. Have your team clean up the properties, take the money from my account if you will," Raphael said with a nod.

 

"Father, will you be giving Holly and Melody properties to manage or will they become the families?" Blaise asked looking at his father and then back to the parchments.

 

"We will see what the girls want to do with it all first. I'll keep it all separate until then," Raphael said as he continued down Holly's parchment. "Looks like Holly is a submissive Elf. I wonder what Melody is," Raphael muttered as he continued looking. "Oh, looks like they got two unique abilities. I wonder what her Animagus form will be."

 

"Oh, I hope it's something lovely. Submissives normally get nurturing creatures while Dominants get the more exotic creatures," Aurora said excitedly.

 

Looking over the rest of Holly's parchment, he growled out, "these are all coming off... right?"

 

"Yes, that is why it's taking so long. We also didn't want to discomfort them, so we are being careful," Sharpclaw said looking at them.

 

"Good," He said as his eyes landed on the last line and he closed his eyes before jumping up out of his seat and started to walk back and forth before calling out, "Lady Magic, hear my cry! I, the Noble Raphael Zabini of the Zabini clan, ask for your help. Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have forced a contract on my daughter, Holly Aurora Zabini, to one Ginevra Weasley. Please punish each party properly and save my daughter from the hurt of being unwillfully bound. So mote it be!" The wind swirled around before it calmed down and a parchment landed in front of him.

 

_ 'I declare Molly Weasley un-wed to Arthur Weasley. She is now once more Molly Prewett. Albus Dumbledore is to be wed to Molly Prewett before Yuletide of her daughter’s 14th year of life. So mote it be' _

 

Raphael sighed, calming down a little before walking over and sitting back down and turning to Melody's parchment. "Looks like the Potter twins are actually the missing Zabini twins," Raphael grumbled, still a little upset. "We'll have to have her renounce her old name too. Everything else is basically the same as Holly's.” Once he saw the other contract, he grumbled before speaking loud and clear. "Lady Magic, hear my cry! I, the Noble Raphael Zabini of the Zabini clan, ask for your help. Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have forced a contract on my daughter, Melody Celeste Zabini, to one Ronald Weasley. Please punish each party properly and save my daughter from the hurt of being unwillfully bound. So mote it be!" The same magic swirled around before leaving a note in Blaise's lap.

 

Blaise picked it up and read out loud. " _ 'I declare Molly Dumbledore Née Weasley owe the Zabini Family a sum of 1,000,000 G. Albus Dumbledore is fined 10,000,000 G. Both amounts due before Ronald Weasley turns seventeen. So mote it be' _ Damn. That is a pretty knut," Blaise said before covering his mouth, "sorry, Mère."

 

"Shush, it's fine. You're allowed to cuss today. We are all a little overwhelmed," Aurora said, a little out of it.

 

"It's about time for them to be done. Shall we head over there?" Sharpclaw asked looking at the small family. Blaise jumped up making Aurora giggle at his excitement as she got up with the help of her husband.

 

"Let's go see our babies," Aurora said softly as she wrapped her arm around Blaise's shoulder. They walked along the halls until they got to the door that separated them from the twins.

 

Blaise was itching to run in there but he stopped. "Blaise something the matter?" Raphael asked.

 

"Mère why don’t you go in and make sure they are presentable," Blaise suggested lightly glancing at his father. Raphael had a soft smile and a proud look on his face.

 

"Yes, mon amour, go check on our daughters. They might have some questions about clothing," Raphael said with a soft smile.

 

"Are you two sure?" Aurora asked worriedly. With a nod from Raphael and Blaise, she walked in.

 

Once she was in Raphael looked at Blaise. "Good thinking, Petit"

 

"I miss them, but Mère was affected more and she doesn't have the connection I do with my siblings. She needs the first contact," Blaise said calmly.

 

Inside the room, Aurora looked around and covered her mouth, trying to remain quiet, as her eyes landed on two girls. They both had their well-tanned skin as she remembered. She remembered those black curls anywhere. Yep, just like her son, both girls had pointed ears, her babies were elves. Would Holly still have her lovely emerald green eyes? Would Melody have her smoky grey? They looked shorter than Blaise did but he was always a tall boy. She was sure their abuse didn't help the matter at all ether. "Melody, this is such a mess! How do people stand these things!" She could hear Holly's soft but sharp tone. Aurora could swear if she got Holly into vocal lessons she would charm the boys with her singing.

 

"Oh Holly, just stay still! It's just a bra!" Melody said in a strong irritated tone. Aurora was sure of it, her babies voices were even better than she thought.

 

Seeing the girls struggling with the bra, she couldn't remain silent any longer. "Melody, you're doing it wrong, sweetheart, that's why she's wiggling." Both girls' heads snapped like a whip to see who was talking and both of them gulped. "Can I come to help you two?" The girls looked at each other having a silent conversation before Holly spoke.

 

"C-Could you, please?" Holly asked softly. She sounded so unsure of herself and it broke Aurora's heart hearing her daughter like that. She walked over to where the girls were and she fixed the back of the bra before adjusting the front.

 

"How does that feel? Too tight?" Aurora asked Holly looking at her daughter's face. This was Harry Potter. Brushing the bangs out of her daughter's face, she saw no scar. It made Aurora smile happily. They wouldn't be bound to that hideous scar.

 

"N-No that feels better. Still uncomfortable but my chest doesn't feel heavy anymore, I mean it does but not the heavy it was before the ritual." Holly rambled on making Aurora giggle softly before kissing Holly's forehead.

 

"I'm glad. Do you need help picking out something to wear?" Aurora asked softly.

 

"Uh, we only have male clothes," Holly spoke softly.

 

"Oh well pick out something to wear and after we are done at Gringotts, we will have you properly measured and have a wardrobe made for you both, or I can go get something for you both for today, tonight and tomorrow and we can go tomorrow to get a new wardrobe for you both." Aurora said, motioning for Holly to get dressed before Aurora turned her attention to Melody. "My sweet little Melody."

 

Melody looked nervous but spoke anyway, "c-could you help me out too? I mean with the bra?"

 

Aurora smiled softly and walked over and behind Melody. Helping her daughter out with the bra she fixed it in the back and then walked around to the front and fixed it in the front. "Better?"

 

"Much," Melody said with a soft smile. "Thanks, Mum," Melody said absentmindedly but she and Holly froze after she said that.

 

"Mère," Aurora said correcting them. It hurt her how they had frozen up.

 

"H-Huh?" Holly managed out weakly looking at Aurora.

 

"Mère, It means mother in French, but you two don't have to call me that until you are comfortable. It hurts to see you both freeze up like I am going to strike you, I love you both, I've always loved you both," Aurora said looking at them.

 

"But you didn't even know who we were up until a couple hours ago!" Holly said pulling on the shirt.

 

"I understand that but a mother never stops loving her children," Aurora explained. She tensed when she heard the door open.

 

"Aurora-beam are our daughters dressed?" Aurora turned and saw her husband poking his head in with his eyes covered.

 

"Raphael! Get out! My babies are getting changed!" She squeaked.

 

"Oh come on Rah~ I changed their diapers while you were recovering!" Raphael complained, making Melody giggle. "Is that one of my princesses I hear~" Melody eeped and hurried over and hid behind Holly.

 

"Père! Leave them alone! If Mère says they aren't ready, then they aren't ready!" Blaise complained pulling at his father's robes.

 

"N-No! it's okay!" Melody said as she pulled up the rest of her outfit "You guys can come in!" She said panicking slightly.

 

"No need to rush on our account, Princess. We are just excited to see you with us once again," Raphael said with a smile as he and Blaise walked in.

 

Blaise hurried over to the two girls and pulled them close to him and held them. Holly tensed in Blaise's arms but Melody melted and cuddled into his arms. "You two aren't leaving my sights again. I can't have that emptiness again," after, he said that the magic seemed to crackle in the room before snapping into place for the three triplets.

 

"Well, at least we found the cause to that emptiness we had, Mel." Holly grumbled as she rested her head on Blaise's shoulder making Melody giggle softly.

 

"Yeah, now if only everything would stop being so stiff," Melody said with a soft whine.

 

"That's because of the inheritance, Melody" Blaise commented.

 

Raphael smiled at his children and walked over and pulled them all close to him. He leaned down and kissed both Melody and Holly on their foreheads. "Welcome home, my princesses. Let's get everything settled here. Darling, we might be here for a while. Why not take the girl's measurements and go buy them a couple of cute outfits for the next couple of days?"

 

"I can, girls will you be okay?" Aurora asked looking at Melody and Holly. Both who looked completely lost on why she was asking them. It broke her heart even more.

 

"Mère, I have them. I'll protect them with my life. I have my emergency portkey as well," Blaise said calmly.

 

Aurora nodded and kissed her son's forehead. "Thank you, Mi Amore," Aurora looked at the girls and it looked like she was struggling with something before a look of determination showed in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Melody on the forehead and then she kissed Holly on the cheek. "I'll be back, my little princesses." She backed up and glared at her husband, "you protect my babies, Raphael! I lose them again and you die. Understand!"

 

"Yes,  _ Mi Amore.  _ I would kill myself if I lost our princesses," Raphael said looking at his wife.

 

"As long as we understand each other, Mi Amore," Aurora said before scanning both Melody and Holly. Once that was done, she was out the doors on a mission.

 

"I know that look," Blaise complained. "You two are going to have the works done before we even see her again," Blaise said with a groan.

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Melody asked worriedly.

 

"Whats the works?" Holly asked concerned.

 

"Let's head back to Sharpclaw's office, you three," Raphael said looking at the triplets with a chuckle. "Oh, before we do that. Melody, Holly, you know how you both were Rose and Harry Potter?" Melody and Holly nodded their heads as they stared at the male who was biologically their father. "I need you two sweethearts to renounce those names so no one can use them against you or us. Those names were forced upon you and Magic had to accept them. But if you renounce those names, then magic won't associate them with you two anymore. There are whispers of a tournament coming up and if someone puts Harry Potter or Rose Potter in it, I won't be able to help you if you don't give them up."

 

"How do we give them up?" Melody asked worriedly.

 

"You say, 'I, your real name, give up the name, your fake name, on the terms that it was forced upon me. So mote it be.' It's simple once you know how to do it," Blaise said looking at his sisters.

 

"I, Melody Celeste Zabini, give up the name, Rose Charlus Potter, on the terms that it was forced upon me, So mote it be." Magic swirled around Melody before it stopped.

 

"I, Holly Aurora Zabini, give up the name, Harry James Potter, on the terms that it was forced upon me, So mote it be." The same magic swirled around Holly before it calmed down completely.

 

"There," Blaise said with a pointed look. "Dad, they are tired. I can feel Melody practically falling asleep in my arms," Blaise teased. "Let's go."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael, Holly, Blaise, and Melody all walked into Sharpclaw's office. Blaise directed both Melody and Holly to the small couch and he made them sit down next to each other only to have Melody pull him down between her and Holly. Both girls cuddled into their third sibling and instantly relaxed.

 

"I see the connection has been established," Sharpclaw said in a pleased tone.

 

"I had the girls renounce those names the Potter's gave them. Sharpclaw, it would be my honor to introduce you to my daughters, Melody and Holly," Raphael said with pride.

 

"We are well aware of who they are. Being Goblin friends after all," Sharpclaw said with a smirk.

 

"How did you two manage that?" Raphael asked pride and happiness in his voice.

 

"I may or may not have threatened to kill someone for mistreating the goblins," Melody said innocently.

 

"She was quite Slytherin about it, too," Holly said with a smile. "While she was dealing with the man, I helped the goblin gather up everything."

 

"They didn't even realise that the goblin they were helping happened to be the Goblin King's little sister," Sharpclaw said in a teasing tone which threw Blaise and Raphael for a loop. The goblins didn't normally show this much emotion.

 

"What is with you and Sharpfang teasing us!?" Melody said with a playful pout.

 

"What do we need to talk about Pa...Pe...Père?" Holly said and struggled to address their father.

 

"No need to force yourself, Holly. He understands you'll need help," Blaise whispered to her, kissing the side of her head. Being part French, they ended up being an affectionate family.

 

"Well, what do you wish to do with the Potter and Peverell accounts? They are rightfully yours," Raphael said looking at Holly and Melody who were now paying attention.

 

Holly and Melody looked at each other before Holly looked at Raphael. "I don't care too much about the properties or the money. I know Melody has tried to get her hands on any books she can," Melody interrupted here.

 

"Don't let Holly fool you. She has always been a creature enthusiast! So maybe...keep all the books and the creatures? Maybe we can turn a property into a creature rehabilitation or something while we turn another property into a library for the family?"

 

"That's a good idea, Melody. So you two aren't objecting to merging all of them under the Zabini name?" Raphael asked.

 

"What about other relatives?" Holly asked hesitantly.

 

"Well, the Potter line died out with James Potter. The Peverell line has three different accounts. The younger line married into the Potter family, so you have access to the younger one's account. Sharpclaw checked and no one else is alive for the younger one's family."

 

"Those lines are yours by Child Theft. Even if there were members of that line still alive, the accounts would go to you because the Head of the House did something wrong," Sharpclaw explained to them.

 

"So what you’re saying is when the three of us grow up, we will each have a place on the Wizengamot," Holly said shocked.

 

"Basically," Sharpclaw said with a wicked smile.

 

"It wouldn't be uncommon," Blaise said with a soft smile.

 

"If it is ours anyway then we don't mind, Père," Holly said and Melody nodded her head.

 

"Alright. Blaise, why don't you go figure out where your mother ran off to and take the girls with you. I'll finish up things here," Raphael said with a smile. Blaise nodded his head before standing up and offering his hands to his sisters.

 

"Oh wait. P-Père. Our wands blew up when we tried to use them, we are going to need new wands," Melody said hesitantly.

 

"Alright, Blaise tell your mother the girls need new wands. Girls, I know you had two owls as Harry and Rose Potter, what are you two going to do about them?" Raphael asked looking at the girls.

 

"Hedwig is too recognisable," Holly said disappointedly.

 

"Thaddeus isn't much better," Melody said heartbroken.

 

"We didn't make a familiar bond with them but they are still special to us," Holly continued on.

 

"We can keep them at the Manor so they are safe. If you wish." Raphael said as he looked at the two girls.

 

"That's the only way we can live our lives without endangering them," Melody said looking at Holly, who looked upset at leaving her first friend.

 

"They will be taken care of?" Holly asked looking at her father.

 

"Of course, they will be treated like royalty," Raphael said looking at his two daughters.

 

"Okay. But then we will need familiars to go with us to school," Holly said biting her lip.

 

"Of course. Just release the owls and they can fly to the Manor," Raphael said with a smile to his daughters.

 

"Thank you," Melody whispered before going over to their things that had been brought out from the healing chamber and she released Thaddeus and Hedwig. "Off to the Zabini Manor you two." Thaddeus hooted before taking off quickly. Hedwig waited for Holly’s nod before she too took off.

 

"Speaking of shopping. Sharpclaw could we get the girls some money pouches?" Raphael said looking to the goblin.

 

"Of course, the usual?" Sharpclaw asked, looking at Raphael.

 

"Yes, please. Girls, favorite colours," Raphael said looking at Melody and Holly.

 

"Oh, I know! A light purple, something like Blaise's eyes will do!" Melody said happily.

 

"Could I get a mix between Blaise's purple eye color and my green eye color?" Holly asked hesitantly.

 

"Yes," Sharpclaw said as he reached in, pulling out two pouches. Placing them on the desk, he spoke again, "They are already linked to your trust accounts. Each of them has multiple enchantments on them to prevent theft, and being stolen off your person. If you can drop three drops of blood on the clasp, they can take the pouches."

 

Holly and Melody walked up to the desk and did as they were told. Once the pouches were locked onto their magical signature and their blood, Raphael smiled. "Now off you go, sweethearts. Blaise, keep them safe."

 

"Of course, Père," Blaise said before walking out with Holly and Melody.

 

As they walked out of the bank, Blaise looked at his sisters. "So let's go find Mère and tell her what's going on, maybe get you both into something befitting our station and then what shall we do next? The familiars or the wands?"

 

"Would Mère want to be there for our wands?"Holly asked hesitantly.

 

"She would but she will understand. I can always just give her and Père the pensive memory," Blaise said with a soft smile

 

"Familiars and then wands," Melody said softly. "It feels weird not having Thaddy with me."

 

"Alright, Mère first then familiars and then wands," Blaise said with a nod as they walked out of the bank.

 

"Blaise, do you have any familiars?" Holly asked looking at her brother.

 

"I have Orpheus. He's a winged hound with horns. We think he is either a cross breed of a dragon and a hound or a hellhound. We aren't too sure yet. We do know that he turns into an owl and likes to dive bomb people who harass us," Blaise said with a smile. "He turns into my owl when we go to school though," Blaise commented.

 

"Looks like he and Thaddy will get along wonderfully," Melody said with a giggle.

 

"Knowing Mère, she will probably be at Twilfitt and Tatting’s," Blaise commented.

 

"Aren't they expensive?" Melody asked softly.

 

"Mel, don't worry about money. Even if they are, you could pay for the whole wardrobe and still have money in your account," Blaise said with a soft smile as they walked into Twilfitt. "Mère?" Blaise called out and his mother poked her head around a corner.

 

"Oh good, you brought my babies. Come over here, darlings!" Aurora said with a smile. Holly and Melody looked at each other before walking over to the woman. "What house do you think you'll end up in?"

 

"Slytherin," Holly said in a matter of fact tone.

 

"Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Melody said nervously.

 

"Well, I got a couple of outfits with each of the house colors but the rest of your wardrobe will change with the color of your house. The Zabini colors happen to be green and purple. Green because nine times out of ten, Slytherin is our house but purple because normally that's the eye color our family has. You two darlings took after your grandma," Aurora said happily. "For now I think the safe bet is to put you into something green. Maybe something darker than emerald to make your eyes pop, Holly." Aurora waved her wand and Holly's clothes switched. Holly tensed as she felt the dress on her and she cleared her throat.

 

"M-Mère? C-Could we...ease me into dresses? I'm not sure. M-Melody doesn't have issues with them but I..." Holly's voice was tense and it sounded like she was almost terrified.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, darling. Here, I guess I should have asked you both first," Aurora waved her wand again and Holly seemed to relax a bit.

 

"Better." Holly looked at herself in the mirror to see herself wearing over the knee heeled boots, that were over green pants. She could feel that the dark green lacy shirt was tucked in and a grey vest with green lining over it. Silver snake clasps held a black cloak over her shoulders. Looking at her hands, she noticed the black leather gloves. Looking back at the mirror she noticed the emerald earrings. Seeing her mother wave her wand around, she blinked and saw her hair start braiding itself and makeup appear on her face. Turning to look at Melody who wasn't dressed yet, "How do I look Mel?"

 

"So pretty! All the boys will be swooning over you," Melody said with a beaming smile.

 

"I'm going to have to hex them to keep them away," Blaise commented with a smile. "But then again, you are my sibling so it's expected."

 

"Oh! Oh! My turn, Mère!" Melody said taking her sister's place and smiling brightly, "Make it a really pretty dress. I've always wanted to wear one!"

 

Aurora gave out a soft giggle "Alright, alright, Melody. Calm down." She waved her wand around and Melody gasped as she quickly turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself in high heels, and a green dress with black lace over the shoulders that went down to her knees. On her left arm was a black and silver snake bracelet. She felt her mother’s magic around her head and she felt up and felt a snake hair clip holding the top part of her hair up. She had the same makeup on as Holly. "I love it, Mère!" Turning to her siblings she smiled happily. "Well?"

 

"You look adorable. I'm going to need a badass familiar to ask them to protect you," Holly said with a smile.

 

"You look lovely," Blaise said with a smile.

 

"I'll get Holly some more outfits that aren't dresses, what do you three plan on doing?" Aurora asked looking at the teens.

 

"Dad said we can go get Holly and Melody familiars and we also have to stop by the wand shop, their wands blew up on them," Blaise said looking at his mother.

 

"Don't go to Ollivander's, Blaise. Take them to one of the wand craft stores," Aurora said in a stern tone.

 

"Yes, Mère," Blaise said as he looked at his mother.

 

"Once you’re done, take the girls to Weeoanwhisker's Barbershop. I have already set the appointment. Girls, tell the barber what you want, alright? Doesn't matter if you want it longer or shorter, they will fix you right up," Aurora said with a soft smile. "I'll meet you both there and then we will head to Madam Primpemelle's," Aurora said before kissing both of her daughter's foreheads. "Now, off you go."

 

Melody wrapped her arm around Blaise's arm and Holly did the same. They walked out of the store and made their way down the street. "Blaise, Magical Menagerie is right there," Melody said pointing at the store.

 

"Mère wanted us to go to a wand craft store. It's best we go there first and then head to Magical Menagerie," Blaise commented as they walked into another store. Melody and Holly looked around. This store was nothing like Ollivander’s.

 

"Welcome! Oh! Hello Heir Zabini, who are these lovely girls on your arms?" The male said with a welcoming smile.

 

"They are my long lost siblings, Wickander. We need two wands, theirs blew up on them," Blaise explained.

 

"Well, you have come to the right spot, Heir Zabini!" Wickander said with a bright smile. "Now ladies, have you ever created a wand before?"

 

"No, we got ours from Ollivander...is..is it hard?" Melody asked curiously.

 

"Oh no, it just takes some magic," Wickander said with a smile, "and a bit of blood. Ollivander doesn't do his wands as tradition says. That's probably why your wand blew up. It wasn't attuned to you," Wickander explained.

 

"Okay so how do we do this, Mr. Wickander?" Holly said as she stepped up looking around the room.

 

"Well, unlike Ollivander’s, you would need to spread your magic out into the area, let your magic feel out what it wants to make the wand with. I'll need you to stand right here," Wickander guided Holly to a spot behind a table and placed her hands onto the table. "Have your magic pull what it wants and have it land on the table."

 

Holly closed her eyes and focused. She could feel her magic creeping around the room. Before she knew it, she heard three clacks of wood dropping on the table. She kept focusing though and soon enough she also heard three knocks of gems on the table. Why was it becoming a chore to find the cores? Focusing harder, she felt her magic be pulled and she snapped her eyes open as two jars flew out and she caught them. "S-sorry," Holly muttered out before placing the jars down on the table.

 

"Hmm let's see what your wand has for you, Miss Zabini." Wickander looked at the woods before he started speaking. "Oh here's Spruce. Spruce wands require particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, becoming positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. Spruce wands require a firm hand because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match it is with a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humor and it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects. Then you have..Oh! Rowan. Rowan wands generally produce powerful, hard to break Defensive Charms. Rowan wands were also noted for its believed disassociation with the Dark Arts. Perhaps for these reasons, Rowan has become associated with pure-hearted wizards, though Ollivander noted that Rowan wands can also match or even outperform others in duels. Hmmm oh, look, Pine. Pine wands always choose an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, including Garrick Ollivander who had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic. You've picked out some strong woods, Miss Zabini."

 

"I was shocked when your magic pulled out some stones. But given your kidnapped nature, I shouldn't have. Let's see Jade, Malachite, and Peridot. Jade provides nurturing energy that uplifts and soothes the heart and helps create physical prosperity and wellbeing. Malachite helps to access your innate power and protects you from negativity. Peridot helps you release past hardships and step into a new reality of fruitful goodness." Wickander was silent for a moment before continuing. "Horned Serpent horn, exceptionally powerful and sensitive to Parseltongue. It can warn it's owner of danger by emitting a low musical tone. White river monster spine produces spells of force and elegance. Overall this wand is powerful but mischievous. I bet it's just like it's owner in that regard. Once you add your blood, the Zabini family will have an adorable prankster on their hands that can hold her own in a fight." Wickander looked towards Melody after placing the pieces into a box labeled  _ H.Zabini. _ "It's your turn, Miss Zabini."

 

Melody nodded her head shyly before walking over to where Holly was, she placed her hands on the table and gulped. "You can do it, Melody. Just focus on your magic," Holly said as she walked over and stood by Blaise. Melody took a deep breath and focused on her magic. It took a moment but, like Holly, the wood, cores, and gems flew to the table before Melody opened her eyes. Wickander walked in front of the table and observed.

 

"Alright, let's start off with the wood. Looks like you have spruce. Oh! From the same tree as your sister. Like I said earlier Spruce wands require particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, becoming positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. Spruce wands require a firm hand because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match it is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humor and it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects. Then you have...Pine! I wonder...Yep! From the same tree as your sister. Again, pine wands always choose an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing, and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, including Garrick Ollivander who had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic. Oh, this is different you have Pear! Pear wands produce wands of splendid magical powers. Possessors of pear wands are, in the experience of the learned wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, usually popular and well-respected and he never knew of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a dark witch or wizard. They are also the most resilient. Powerful wand woods, Miss Zabini. Unlike your sister, who will be a mischief maker, you are more practical and less attuned to mischief, even if you do end up causing it sometimes." Wickander said with a smile, making Melody blush softly.

 

"Let's see your gems are Emerald, Amethyst, and Lepidolite. Emerald helps you stay centered and make choices from love and compassion. Amethyst helps with protection, intuition, and spirituality, it also helps change bad habits and addictions. Lepidolite helps with stress and worry, and promotes emotional balance and stress relief." Wickander nodded his head along as he thought about what kind of wand this would make. "Then for your cores; you have Wampus cat hair, which is exceptional in transfiguration magic, and a Kneazle Whisker, which is sensitive to deception and it can warn it's owner to deception and trickery with a low whistling tone." Wickander made a thoughtful noise and he sighed, "This wand is practical and after feeling your magic I am not sure what this wand will do for you. It may be that we are missing a core," Wickander said as he thought for a moment. "What were your cores in your old wand, if you mind me asking?"

 

"Unicorn tail hair," Melody said hesitantly.

 

"And your wand blew up?" Melody nodded her head.

 

"I think I might have something." Wickander hurried to the back before coming back with a box of cores and placed it down on the table. "Have your magic feel out there." Melody did as she was told and one shot up and she caught it. Wickander moved the box out of the way and grabbed the vile. "Ah as I thought. Drat Cabbit fur."

 

"Excuse me, but what is a Drat Cabbit?" Holly asked excitedly.

 

"It's a Cabbit bred with a Dragonoid cat. They are beautiful and rare creatures in the wild but Wizards have come to figure out how they are bred and if they are tamable or not. Which they are." Wickander said with a smile.

 

"What does that mean for my wand?" Melody asked worriedly.

 

"It means that I was wrong. This wand is even more of a prankster than the last one. It just knows how to hide it. Feeling the magic around the items it's practically singing. This wand is as complete as I can make it," the wandmaker said with a smile. "I can have them complete enough for the final stages in about an hour," Wickander said looking at Blaise.

 

"Great, we have to go shopping for familiars now. We will stop by after that," Blaise said looking at the wandmaker.

 

"Pleasure doing business with the Zabini clan," Wickander said as he labeled a box. Blaise nodded his head and the three teens walked out of the wandmakers shop.

 

Walking along, Blaise guided both of them back to Magical Menageries. "Do you think that we can find a Drat Cabbit, Melody?" Holly said excitedly.

 

"I am sure we can but I don't know if Père and Mère will let you have one," Melody said with a soft smile.

 

"Poo." Holly pouted as Blaise chuckled and walked along with them.

 

"I am sure they would accept one if you managed to bond with it," Blaise commented as they walked in." Okay, do you want to look through together or meet up at the front?"

 

"It would be best if we went through together, Holly will stay with the snakes if she had a choice," Melody teased.

 

"Oh shove off, Mel!" Holly said, blushing lightly. The three teens started to walk through the store and soon enough the came to the back where the bigger creatures were held. "Umm... Blaise, I'm feeling a pull this way," Holly said as she pointed towards the back.

 

"Okay come on, let's go," Blaise said with a smile. They made their way back there until Holly was in front of a winged serpent. "Uhhh Holly?"

 

"This is it. This is what's tugging on my magic," Holly said looking at the serpent who was looking back at her. The serpent was huge. It was even bigger than the basilisk in her second year. Instead of scales, the creature had light and dark green feathers, there were even some yellowish green ones at the edges. Though the more Holly looked, the more she could tell that the creature had both. She noticed the greyish white scales happened to be on the underside of the creature.

 

**_"About time, little one. Get me out of this cage so we can bond."_ **

 

**_"Umm hold on, okay. I'll get you out!"_ ** Holly made her way back inside. It took a moment but Holly came back out with the store clerk.

 

"Heir Zabini, please tell her that I cannot legally let you all in there, let alone let the Amphithere out of its cage unless you buy it," The clerk said stressing his words.

 

"It's a good thing that they are bonding then, isn't it?" Blaise said with a warning undertone in his voice.

 

"15 minutes is all I'll give you. If they are not bonded after that, then I am pulling her out." The clerk said as he opened the door and Holly rushed in.

 

**_"We have to bond in here, do you have a name?"_ ** Holly said as she walked over and offered her hand peacefully.

 

**_"The smaller ones call me Sephiroth,"_ ** The giant amphithere hissed out before placing his chin in her hands. It took a moment, but the amphithere glowed for a moment before shrinking down and flying around, wrapping its body around Holly's shoulders making them both glow.

 

"Hehehe! Told you he was mine!" Holly said excitedly.

 

**_"Who are the two that look like you?"_ ** Sephiroth hissed out, curiously.

 

**_"We are her siblings. Melody and Holly here are twins, I am their triplet."_ ** Blaise answered surprising Holly and Melody.

 

"Okay let's find Melody a companion before buying things for them and continuing on with our day," Holly said excitedly. She turned to the store clerk and spoke, "Could you please gather up everything I will need for Sephiroth?"

 

"S-Sure!" The male said with a blush before rushing off.

 

"Oh god, Holly, get us a discount while you're at it!" Blaise teased.

 

"Oh shove it, Blaise," Holly said with a blush.

 

Melody shook her head and led them along. She hummed softly as she walked around looking at all the creatures. None of the bigger creatures called out to her magic, so they were out. The hounds didn't do anything for her either. The owls didn't seem to call to her nor did the toads. The snakes, while lovely in their own way, didn't seem to do it for her. She felt like her magic wanted warmth and the snakes didn't provide that. Walking along, she managed to make her way to the felines. The bigger breeds worried her a little bit but her magic was acting up a little. Making sure to take her time, she stopped right in front of a burnt cage. "Um, Sir? What's in here?"

 

"Oh, those are the flame cats. We needed a permit to sell those buggers. They are suitable for familiars but not so much as companions. They have the ability to change into normal cats. These ones tend to turn into Turkish Vans. But they also keep burning the cage," the worker grumbled as he tapped his wand on the cage three times, clearing up the scorch marks and burn marks. Melody then saw a cat made up completely of blue flames. Melody gasped as the cat managed to get out and jumped into her arms.

 

"Well, it looks like the last one has claimed her familiar," the worker said with a smile, happy to get rid of it.

 

"Could you get me what I need for her and take it to the front. It goes along with the order for the amphithere," Melody said tilting her head slightly.

 

The male seemed to be stunned before he started to stutter out, "S-Sure!" The male started to gather everything needed for the flame cat.

 

"Will you two stop bringing out your allure?" Blaise chuckled

 

"We aren't veela, Blaise," Holly teased.

 

"You just can't handle a pretty woman," Melody continued on.

 

"No, you both are my sisters. I'm not interested in you like that," Blaise corrected them. "Let's go down and look at the food. I need to get some more for Orpheus."

 

Melody followed her siblings but looked down at the cat who was cuddling her. Deciding she wanted to try and see if she could possibly speak with it, she opened her mouth and tried. .: _ 'Hello, pretty one.' _ :. Melody was surprised when the cat looked up shocked. She also didn't notice that Holly and Blaise looked back curious.

 

.: _ 'So my bonded finally speaks to me,' _ :. the flame cat teased.

 

.: _ 'I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you have a name?' _ :. Melody asked, making sure she was following Blaise and Holly.

 

.: _ 'No need. I also don't have one. Our mother was taken from us before we were named. My siblings and I vowed we would let our bonded name us,' _ :. the feline spoke out loud.

 

.: _ 'How about Daniella? Dani or Ella for short?' _ :. Melody suggested.

 

.: _ 'I like it and I also like Ella for short term. What is your name, my bonded?' _ :. Daniella asked, looking up at Melody.

 

.: _ 'Melody Celeste Zabini. This is my brother, Blaise Raphael Zabini and this is my twin, Holly Aurora Zabini. You can call me Mel, it’s what Holly calls me,' _ :. Melody said with a smile.

 

.: _ 'It is nice to meet you, Mel.' _ :. The feline cuddled into Melody and she smiled as she caught up with her siblings and stood there. It wasn't long before they were in front of the cash register and Melody was pulling out her pouch.

 

"No Mel, let me pay," Holly instantly said. Melody just slapped her sister's hand before handing the cashier the money and looking at Blaise.

 

Blaise seemed to understand what Melody was looking at him for. "Just send it all to the Zabini Manor. We will be walking out with the familiars." The cashier nodded his head and Blaise ushered both Melody and Holly out of the shop. "Alright, let's go grab your wands and then head to the Barbershop," Blaise said with a smile.

 

"Yep," Melody said with a smile. It took them about ten minutes to get their wands and once they had them, they made their way towards Weeoanwhisker's Barbershop.

 

As they got into view, Blaise paled, "Shit."

 

"What is it, Blaise?" Holly asked worriedly.

 

"Mère is talking to Lady Malfoy and Draco," Blaise said calmly.

 

"Okay...What's the problem?" Melody asked confused.

 

"Can you two handle talking with the Malfoys?" Blaise asked worriedly.

 

"I think so," Holly answered, not sure of herself.

 

"Would you like to tr-" Blaise was cut off by Draco's voice.

 

"Blaise, there you are. I've been trying to floo you all day. The house-elves kept saying you were gone. Who are these two ladies?" Draco said politely.

 

Blaise looked to his mother, who nodded her head, before speaking. "Sorry Draco, I came into my inheritance early. Anyway, these two lovely ladies are my long lost sisters. Melody Celeste Zabini and Holly Aurora Zabini. They will be transferring into Hogwarts this year. Holly, Melody, this is Heir Draco Malfoy. He's in my year at Hogwarts."

 

Melody took time to look over Draco before nodding her head politely, "Heir Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet the man who has entertained our poor lonely triplet during our absence." Melody gave a little curtsy, making Draco blush a little.

 

"It was no problem. Blaise is a close friend of mine. It's not that hard to entertain him when the common rabble does it for me," Draco said happily.

 

"Common rabble?" Holly asked curiously. Holly had observed the conversation and so far she hadn't felt anything negative towards Draco. If anything, she was curious on why Dumbledore wanted her to hate Draco and the other Slytherins so much.

 

"The Gryffindors are a bunch of bouncing bumbling baboons who follow Harry Potter, his twin Rose Potter and their little lackeys around. Though I do have to say that Rose Potter isn't as bad as his twin. He seems of the decent sort," Draco said as if it was common.

 

"Come along, girls. Lets get you fixed up. We can continue this conversation inside," Aurora said, ushering the small group inside. Melody moved first to get her hair fixed up while Holly continued her conversation with Draco. Melody gave Daniella to her mother before sitting down and getting comfortable in the chair.

 

"I see you both got your familiars," Aurora said proudly.

 

"Yes, this is Daniella and Holly has Sephiroth," Melody said happily.

 

"What if the Potters were compelled to do those things?" Holly asked looking at Draco.

 

"Who would do that? They are the golden group," Draco said, not being able to fathom it.

 

"It's thoughts like those that let it get slipped off as if it never happened. My godfather was imprisoned in Azkaban for chasing after a rat. So mixed up with guilt for letting it happen and not being able to stop, it he took all the blame for the rat's doing." Holly said with a glare towards Draco. Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder and she huffed. "All I am saying, Heir Malfoy, is to eliminate all the facts before sticking to something. Maybe you'll gain more friends that way," Draco looked as if someone just shoved a sour lemon into his mouth. It made Blaise start laughing as he hugged his sister.

 

"Aurora, do you have any idea who you wish to marry Holly? We haven't confirmed Draco's betrothed yet. We are waiting for his inheritance," Narcissa said with a soft smile.

 

"The girls will have the same deal as Blaise does, Narcissa. They will be marrying their mates," Aurora said in a firm tone.

 

"You’re no fun, Aurora," Narcissa said with a pout.

 

"Mère? You said I could have anything...right?" Melody sounded so unsure and worried that Aurora quickly looked at her daughter who's hair was soaking in water.

 

"Yes sweetie, anything you wish for," Aurora said with a soft smile.

 

"C-Could I have it longer? L-Like down past my backside?" Melody asked shyly.

 

"Of course. Though we will have to do it in two sessions, you understand right?" Aurora said, looking at her daughter.

 

"Oh that's fine, I can wait for..." Melody looked scared to speak her mind.

 

"I understand, sweetheart. You can have your hair that long. Though I do have to ask you to put your hair up properly when it comes to dealing with potions," Aurora said giving her daughter a pointed look.

 

"Of course, Mère!" Melody said, her eyes sparkling.

 

"Is that all you want done?" Aurora asked.

 

"Yes Mère," Melody said with a nod of her head.

 

"Lengthen her hair as long as you can today," Aurora said, looking at the hair stylist who nodded their head and got to work. Aurora looked at Holly and spoke, "Holly, do you have an idea of what you want?" She asked looking at her daughter.

 

"Not sure yet, Mère. I think I might get it cut down to my shoulders." Holly said hesitantly.

 

"I think you should grow it out," Blaise said, hugging his sister from behind. "If you get scared at school, you can woo all the boys by hiding behind it."

 

Holly giggled, "I doubt that would work, Blaise. Besides I thought you didn't want me wooing any boys?"

 

"I never said that. I said I didn't want you dating. That is completely different and it totally would. Hufflepuffs are suckers for that move. Ravenclaws will be a little weary, but they will fall too. It's the Gryffindors that are the hardest for snakes to woo. Just ask Draco, he's been trying to woo Rose Potter."

 

"WHAT?!" Melody squeaked, blushing as she looked at the adults, Narcissa was looking at her son with a raised eyebrow, while her mother was giggling behind her hand. Melody's eyes darted to the children. She looked at Draco, who was blushing softly and then at Blaise who was silently laughing into Holly's shoulder. Her sister had a completely hard look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Readers, Yes I have a new one along with my old one (there is nothing wrong with that!)   
> Kudo's to my readers  
> Kudo's to my beta readers


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I bet you all thought I died. Nope! Internet went out for a bit and I had to focus on RL. Sorry, I couldn't get all my stories updated but I've managed this Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S. No this isn't an April fools joke.

"Draco, you know how your father feels about this," Narcissa said in an even tone.

 

"Mother, I was only following instinct as you told me to. It's kind of hard when Magic is pulling you towards someone!" Draco complained.

 

"I thought you didn't go through your Inheritance yet," Narcissa said worriedly.

 

"My Veela side was worried about my mate," Draco muttered softly.

 

"Um, Narcissa I think..." Aurora looked at Holly and then at Melody to see if they wanted her to continue. Holly didn't say anything but Melody nodded her head. "I think our two families have to have a meeting sometime tonight."

 

"Why is that?" Narcissa asked, looking at Aurora.

 

"I have information on the Potters that might be of some use to your family," Aurora said evenly.

 

"But Aurora, I thought your family was Grey?" Narcissa whispered.

 

"It is, but this is a family matter. Just...Please meet us at the Zabini Manor before dropping off Draco like you normally do," Aurora asked, looking at Narcissa.

 

Narcissa sighed softly, "Fine."

 

Deciding it was best to change the subject, Blaise spoke up, "Melody, are you sure that's all you want to be done?"

 

"Does she look bad, Blaise?" Holly asked in an accusing tone.

 

"No! It's just, I was expecting something extravagant. Anything would look best on you two," Blaise said with a soft smile towards Holly and Melody.

 

"Bias," Holly huffed looking away, earning a wounded noise from Blaise.

 

"I mean, why not get highlights?"Draco said commonly. "Mother gets them all the time and she looks stunning."

 

"Could we see my hair with highlights?" Melody asked the hairstylist. The woman nodded and used her wand to create the illusion of Melody's hair with highlights. Seeing her hair with the highlights gave her another idea, "Oh! Mère! Could I get a color fade? Please!"

 

"What color?" Aurora said in a curious tone.

 

"Amber. It's not too light but it's not dark either," Melody said looking at her mother.

 

"Can we see it?" Aurora asked looking at the hairstylist. The female nodded and waved her wand once more. Halfway down Melody's hair, the fade started. Melody's hair went from black to brown to Amber in a nice gentle fade. "I approve. Go ahead, Melody." Melody smiled happily and the hairstylist got to work.

 

Melody got out of the chair with her hair braided into two braids on the side and it was brought back making the braids look like a crown. Walking over to Blaise, she smiled. "Holly's turn~" Melody sang out softly.

 

"You're the devil incarnate," Holly grumbled out as Melody pushed her sister towards the chair. Sitting down, Holly thought for a moment before speaking up. "Heir Draco, since my brother and most likely my père will have a bias opinion, what do you think I should do with my hair?"

 

Narcissa and Aurora grew quiet and watched the interaction between them, Narcissa curious and Aurora worried. "Well, it would depend on a couple of factors," Draco finally answered.

 

"Such as?" Holly asked curiously.

 

"Are you trying to go for the twin aesthetic?" Draco asked calmly.

 

"Not really. My sister often gets upset when people have mistaken us for each other but I like having them know that Melody is _my_ sister and I will hurt anyone who touches her," Holly said clarifying the situation, making Draco gulp a little.

 

"Short hair wouldn't go with your face shape. But if Lady Zabini would allow," Draco said cautiously, "I think fading your hair to a blonde color would help you and your sister stand apart from each other while still giving that declaration of protection for your sister." The hairstylist thought about it and waved her wand.

 

"Something like this, Heir Draco?" The hairstylist asked. The only dark part of Holly's hair was now her roots and an inch of her hair that faded to a brown and then faded into that blonde.

 

"Yes, exactly like that. Maybe grow out her hair a bit and maybe add a potion to add wild curls to it?" Draco commented. The hairstylist did as suggested giving the illusion of what Draco was seeing, looking at the Heir Draco for approval. "How is that?"

 

Holly looked at the mirror and covered her mouth. She didn't even notice the tears falling down. "Holly..." Melody said softly covering her mouth.

 

"I didn't mean to upset you," Draco said looking at Holly.

 

"It's not that, Heir Draco. Mère, what do you think?" Melody asked, knowing Holly's mind.

 

"It looks beautiful on her, why is your sister upset?" Aurora asked in a pained tone. She didn't like seeing her daughters upset.

 

"See Holly, Mère approves. You can get it if you want," Melody said kindly as she walked over and got low so she could look up at her sister.

 

"What about Père? And Blaise? Aren't I changing too much? Melody..." She whimpered covering her face. Melody sighed softly before standing up and getting a hard look on her face.

 

"Oh dear..." Blaise grumbled, hiding a little behind Draco.

 

"Blaise!" Melody turned around with a fire in her eyes.

 

"Yes Mel?" Blaise asked softly.

 

"What do you think?" She said pointing to Holly's hair.

 

"She looks lovely. I trust Draco's opinion, he has a good sense of style for hair...just not his own." Blaise said earning a protesting sound from the blonde heir. It also made Holly giggle softly between her soft crying.

 

"There! Blaise approves and I'll kick Père's butt if he even thinks of protesting!" Melody said in a hard tone. She then looked at the hairstylist, "Do it." The stylist looked at Aurora who gave a soft nod before getting to work.

 

"Kick Père's butt for what?" A voice came from behind all of them.

 

Melody turned and looked at her father and pointed to Holly's hair that was being worked on. "If you say anything negative about Holly's hair."

 

"Well if it's anything like yours, I won't have an issue darling. The Zabinis are not known for their hair like Malfoys are. We are known for our eyes and our darker skin. You two probably haven't noticed, but your eyes, Melody, turn our lovely purple when you are upset. Holly here has my Mère's eyes, they will always stay green. Now, did you two get your familiars and your new wands?" Raphael asked.

 

"Yes. Holly bonded to an Amphithere, Père," Melody said excitedly as she pointed to the winged snake in Holly's lap.

 

"Did she now?" Raphael said excitedly, looking over the creature in awe.

 

"Yep, I bonded to a Fire Cat," Melody said. The feline in her arms was cuddling up to her neck.

 

"Good thing I fireproofed everything for Blaise's familiar," Raphael teased. "How about your wands?"

 

"Melody's was a little harder to figure out but we both got them. Blaise was trying to get us ten different wand holsters," Holly grumbled.

 

"Hey! They were all practical and you need them to match your outfits," Blaise said crossing his arms.

 

"Two would have been fine for each of us, Blaise." Melody giggled out.

 

"Oh, whatever. See what I get for trying to spoil my sisters a little, Draco? Be happy you’re an only child," Blaise said with a grumble.

 

Melody pouted and hugged Blaise. "I'm sorry, Blaise. How about you treat us to ice cream on our next outing?" Melody offered.

 

"Would you really let me?" Blaise asked in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe her.

 

"Yes. I'll even swat Holly's hand away if she tries to pay," Melody said looking at Blaise with a pout.

 

"Gah, how can I stay mad at this face," Blaise grumbled as he cupped his sister's face with both hands making Melody giggle, scrunching up her nose cutely.

 

Once Holly's hair was done, Holly stood up and looked at them. "W-what next?" Holly normally wasn't the shy one but for her, it was starting to become too much even if she was doing well to hide it. Melody noticed and gave her a weak encouraging smile.

 

"Madam Primpemelle's is left then we can go home, sweethearts. There we can talk to the Malfoys." Aurora said with a smile to her daughters.

 

"So we are bringing them in?" Raphael said looking at his family.

 

"It would be beneficial if we wish to take down who caused all this mess," Aurora said calmly. "That and Heir Malfoy feels a pull to a certain someone." Aurora giggled, making Draco blush. Melody tried to keep a straight face but her father seemed to notice, giving her a raised eyebrow.

 

"Alright, let's head to Madam Primpemelle's then," Melody said quickly before her father could question her.

 

Aurora giggled as she followed. "Aurora, would you mind if Draco and I accompany you and your family?" Narcissa asked.

 

"I don't mind. Children?" Aurora looked at all three of them.

 

"It's fine with me," Blaise said calmly.

 

"Sure, I can get to know my brother's friend, maybe he can help us out in Hogwarts. Help us know the right sort," Holly said with a smile.

 

"Holly, stop making Heir Malfoy sound like a pompous git," Melody said looking back at her twin. "Mère, I would be delighted for Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy to join us. Maybe they can give Holly and I some advice on what to get at Madam Primpemelle's. Heaven knows that Blaise and Père think we can pull off anything." Melody teased her father and brother.

 

"Hey!" Raphael protested, making Aurora giggle and Blaise snort.

 

It took them around thirty minutes shopping at Madam Primpemelle's, Narcissa and Aurora explaining to the girls what potions and creams were used for what before they made their way back home. Raphael added the girls into the wards before they entered the house. Blaise tensed up when he heard the sure tell sounds of claws hitting wood. "Here comes Orpheus," Blaise warned. Both Holly and Melody looked over to the entryway and they saw a huge Hound with Dragon like Horns and Wings along with a long tail that was covered in fur. The hound seemed totally focused on Blaise as it swayed it's tail back and forth, but when Holly gasped, the hound looked straight at Holly and started growling. Blaise rushed over and pulled Orpheus back. "No! Bad Orpheus!"

 

"Why is he acting like that? He was fine with me," Draco asked concerned.

 

"Its because he grew up with you around Draco," Blaise said pulling Orpheus back some.

 

Raphael was moving to protect his daughters but Holly sighed. "Blaise don't restrain him."

 

"Holly! he wants to hurt you!" Blaise protested.

 

"No, he is upset I spooked him. From what I read, this is a normal reaction for a Drog."Holly said as she pulled Melody along and they sat down on the ground. "Now let him go. He won't hurt us. Do you trust me?" Holly asked looking at Blaise.

 

"Of course I do!" Blaise said as if insulted.

 

"Do you trust Orpheus?" Melody asked this time.

 

"Yeah, he's my familiar. He's protected me all this time," Blaise said looking down at the upset animal.

 

"Let him go then," Holly said calmly.

 

Blaise looked at Melody to see she was just as calm. Taking a deep breath, he let his familiar go. Orpheus took off tackling Holly to the ground growling. Raphael moved to get the hound off of his daughter but Melody stopped him. "Père No! Orpheus won't trust us if you interfere now. Please, Holly knows what she is doing." Orpheus was still growling but seemed to stop when Holly closed her eyes. Orpheus looked triumphant as he started to sniff at Holly. When it got to Holly's chest, the growling was back. "Holly, the glamour."

 

The others looked at each other, worried, while Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius, who had arrived before coming to the Zabini Manor, all looked cautiously at the twins.

 

With a wave of Holly's hand, the hound seemed to stop and started sniffing again before letting out a low whine as it started to sniff more frantically. It ended up making Holly flip over and when he smelled Holly's back, he gave a mournful howl. Orpheus hurried over and started lip lick at Holly's face making her smile weakly before petting him. "S'okay Orphy." Holly got up and she rubbed her shoulder

 

"Holly!" Raphael hurried over, "Princess are you alright?" Raphael was about to start yelling at Blaise but Holly spoke before he could.

 

"I'm fine, Drog's are protective of their territory and familiars. I spooked him in his own territory and I was close to his familiar. He was gentle compared to what he could have been," Holly said kindly as she watched Melody get on her knees and Orpheus hurried over to her and started to sniff. When he got to Melody's chest he started to sniff faster and started to give out the same soft whining noises.

 

"Well if you’re the expert, what does that mean?" Draco asked in a cocky tone.

 

"Orpheus only makes those noises when I'm hurt...Holly...Melody...are you two okay?" Blaise asked worry laced in his voice.

 

"Never been better," Holly said with a weak smile.

 

"That isn't as encouraging as you might think, Holly," Blaise said weakly.

 

"She's not lying though, Blaise," Melody said softly as Orpheus laid down his head in Melody's lap, whining softly as he watched both Melody and Holly.

 

"Let's go to the family room and have this discussion," Aurora suggested, ushering everyone to the room. Melody and Holly looked around the mansion, surprised. Sure, the place was big outside but it was huge on the inside. They walked more into the grand foyer and they turned into the Dining Hall. They then turned into the hall which led to the family room. Aurora motioned for the girls to sit down next to her as Raphael took a regal sitting chair. Mostly everything in this room was a shade of purple. It seemed to calm both of the girls down some. Before the girls could actually sit down, though, Orpheus followed a house elf into the room that was carrying a cushion.

 

"Mossy be's sorry, sir, but Master Blaisy's familiar wanted his cushion in here," Mossy said nervously.

 

"It's fine, Mossy. I believe Orpheus is a little protective right now," Raphael said calmly. "Mossy, can you please get us refreshments. Girls, are you hungry?" Raphael asked worriedly.

 

"I could eat something small," Melody said softly.

 

"S'ine." Holly muttered pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

 

Melody rolled her eyes. She hated it with Holly got like this. "She'll have something small too." Holly hid her face, pulling her knees closer.

 

"As much as I love banter Raphael, what is this about? My wife said Aurora had information about the Potters?" Lucius asked looking at the Zabini Lord.

 

Raphael nodded his head before pulling out two papers and offering it to the Malfoy Lord. "Raphael...what...what am I looking at?" Lucius asked in a shocked tone as he looked over both papers.

 

"My daughters' health check-ups," Raphael said in a no-nonsense tone.

 

Draco got up and looked over his father's shoulders and gasped, "Melody is Rose Potter?!" Draco shouted surprised. "I take it Holly is Harry Potter," Draco said looking at the other paper.

 

"Shout it louder, Malfoy. I don't think the wizards in Russia heard you!" Holly snapped glaring at the blonde haired male.

 

"Oh shut it, Potter. I bet you're just trying to use Blaise and his family!" Draco shot back glaring at Holly.

 

"Oh what! You want proof that I'm not the precious little golden _boy_ for the light side?!" Holly practically shouted as her hands balled into fists.

 

"Holly please calm down," Melody whimpered out.

 

"As if you have any, Potter!" Draco said with a glare. Narcissa looked shocked that her son was acting like this and everyone could practically see Lucius's eye twitch in irritation at his son's actions.

 

"Draco! Come on! Just leave my sisters alone," Blaise protested.

 

Holly took off her cloak, vest and shirt showing an undershirt before whipping her new wand out and pointed it to her body, " _Damnum revelare_ ," Aurora and Narcissa gasped loudly covering their mouths as tears welled up in their eyes. Soft silver lines covered Holly's body completely mapping out her body. Once that was done, red lines appeared showing where the damage currently was, a deep blue practically black glow covered her body completely and faded orange lines overlapped the red. "Is this _enough_ or do you need more?"

 

"This means no-" Draco was cut off by his mother shoving him down on the seat and cupping Holly's face.

 

"Are you taking anything for these, sweetie?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

 

"W-What no? I don't know what half of it means, to be honest. I just know that the spell was a detailed scan of my body." Holly admitted. "Melody was the one who found the spell."

 

"Aurora, can I use your floo to call Severus? Would you mind if I acted as their healer?" Narcissa asked.

 

"Please, Narcissa. I trust you," Aurora said trying to remain calm. Narcissa nodded and hurried out of the room.

 

"Potter proba-" Lucius slapped his son upside his head.

 

"You will cease this insolent behavior, Draco." Lucius practically growled out making Draco completely shut up.

 

"Holly, Melody, how did you two know that spell?" Aurora asked softly.

 

"Found it in a medical tome I bought. I wanted to become a Healer when I started second year because of all the stuff that happens to Holly...but the more I read, the more my mind changed." Melody said softly. "I honestly think that all my thoughts were because of those compulsion charms though," Melody said, a little weak hearted.

 

"There is also something else we need to discuss," Holly said crossing her arms.

 

"What is that, darling?" Raphael asked looking at his beloved daughters.

 

"School. How are we going to be addressed? Should we hide it all from Dumbledore? Should we come out and say it?" Holly said as she started to walk back and forth.

 

"Here, sweetie." Aurora helped Holly put the frilly shirt back on.

 

"Wow. Potter actually making a plan. I thought you Gryffindors were all about charging in head first ?" Draco commented, earning another slap to the head.

 

"You know that was all an act, right? The hat wanted to put Holly into Slytherin. Between the compulsions, your snarky attitude when we thought we had a real friend, and Hagrid telling us all snakes are evil, Holly was determined not to be a snake." Melody said looking at Draco.

 

"Okay, that explains her. What about you?" Draco said with a pointed look.

 

"I'm the actual hat stall. The hat was unsure if I should be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff." Melody said, "so I convinced the Hat that I was too worried about Holly and the hat agreed with me and put me with my sister."

 

"How do you want to do this, Holly?" Raphael asked looking at his daughter.

 

"I don't want to leave you or Blaise again," Holly said hesitantly.

 

"I'm not ashamed of who I'm related to either," Melody said looking at her sister.

 

"Maybe we should go by Zabini-Peverell and Zabini-Potter?" Holly said looking at Melody and then her father.

 

"I would not object," Raphael said, looking at his daughters.

 

"But who claims which?" Melody asked her sister timidly.

 

"I get the Potter and you get Peverell just as our check-ups say," Holly stated.

 

"Should we claim the Lordships? Have Père be our Proxy?" Melody questioned her sister. "Or would we do it ourselves?"

 

"If we did it ourselves, we would be able to get away from Dumbledore more often," Holly stated.

 

"But we could possibly miss class," Melody countered.

 

"What am I? Familiar food? I can have notes taken for you two," Blaise commented.

 

Melody hummed while she thought of anything else that would disrupt their lives. "How would we get there and back?" Melody asked looking at Holly.

 

"Lordship rings will take you to the Chambers and then back to your home. You can floo back to the school. I can probably ask Severus if you two can use his floo," Raphael said calmly.

 

"Raphael," the small group looked up to see Severus walk in with his robes flowing behind him. "Narcissa told me you found your girls and that they were hurt."

 

Holly tensed up and Melody quickly stood and walked over using her body to hide Holly subtly. "Professor Snape," Melody said calmly as she looked at the older male.

 

"Miss Zabini, I presume?" Severus said hesitantly.

 

"Yes, sir. I may be a bit bold by asking this, sir, but can I please get an unbreakable vow from you?" Melody asked making Draco gasp and Blaise to raise his eyebrow at Snape.

 

"May I ask why, Miss Zabini?" Severus asked curiously.

 

"There are people out in the world that would seek my sister harm. I wish to lessen the variables in which the information leaks. I trust my father, I trust Mr. Malfoy to an extent. I, however, do not trust you." Melody said boldly.

 

"Melody!" Raphael scolded.

 

"No Père. I understand you trust him but I do not. Not when it comes to the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore." Melody said, not removing her eyes from Severus.

 

"I'm sorry, Severus. The girl-" He was cut off by Snape chuckling.

 

"You are bold, but not bold enough for Gryffindor," Snape said with a soft teasing tone. Melody tensed up balling her fist but she didn't lash out. "Raphael, can you do the ritual?" Severus said as he walked over and offered his hand to Melody.

 

"Severus, are you sure?" Raphael asked calmly as Melody took hold of Severus's hand.

 

"Yes, it if will make them feel better," Severus said calmly.

 

Raphael nodded his head and pulled out his wand and held it to their skin.

 

Melody took a deep breath before speaking, "Will you, Severus Snape, keep Holly Zabini and Melody Zabini from the war between the Dark and Light lords of this world?" Melody said determinedly.

 

"I will," Severus said with a nod

 

"And will you keep your emotions in check before learning the information about us in whole?" Melody continued staring at him with a fire in her eyes.

 

Severus hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I will."

 

"And once you learn everything, will you review your past actions knowing the information that you learn and then act accordingly?" Melody asked looking at Severus with a curious look.

 

"I will," Severus said with a nod. Raphael nodded his head and the vow was bound. Pulling their hands away Melody rubbed her arm. "Now can I ask why I was pulled into an Unbreakable Vow by a fourteen-year-old and yelled at by Narcissa to come and bring my potions?"

 

Melody looked back at Holly who nodded her head. Melody stepped to the side and stared at Severus with her emerald green eyes. "Hello, Severus."

 

Severus gasped looking at Holly, "Potter?"

 

Holly scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Don't call me that."

 

"You think you're so go-" Severus was cut off by a parchment being shoved in his face. Glaring at Melody, he took the paper and looked it over.

 

It took a couple moments before Severus set down the parchment and pulled out his wand. "Whilst I trust the Goblins with money, I do not trust them with health check-ups. Stay completely still. It should only take a moment," Severus said as he scanned Melody with his wand and tapped a clear parchment before doing it again with Holly.

 

"What is this spell?" Holly asked curiously.

 

"Damnum amet. It documents the damage to your body," Severus said as he picked up Melody's parchment.

 

 _Health Checkup for_ **_Holly Aurora Zabini_ **

**_Birth Name_ **

_Holly Aurora Zabini_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Elf - Submissive_

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_Ability to speak with Animals_

_Wandless Casting_

_Enhanced abilities_

_Animagus_

**_Blocks_ **

_Age 1_

_Family Mind Connection (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Magical Core (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Animal Speak (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Healing (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Wandless magic (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Natural Occlumency (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Natural Legilimency (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 11_

_Potions (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 12_

_Charms (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Transfiguration (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 13_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Creature Inheritance (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 14_

_None_

**_Built up damage_ **

_No Lasting Damage_

**_Injuries_ **

_Age 1_

_Multiple diaper rashes_

_Starvation_

_Age 2_

_Starvation_

_Age 3_

_Starvation_

_Age 4_

_Starvation_

_Age 5_

_Broken left arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Starvation_

_Age 6_

_Broken left arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_4 broken ribs - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_skull fracture - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Crushed fingers on the right hand - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Broken right ankle - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Shattered right knee - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Broken left leg - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Starvation_

_Age 7_

_Broken right arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Un-treated_

_4 broken ribs - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Starvation_

_Age 8_

_Broken left arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated_

_Burns – hands - Untreated_

_Starvation_

_Age 9_

_Broken left leg - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – hands - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation_

_Age 10_

_4 broken ribs - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – arms - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation_

_Age 11_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – torso - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation_

_Magical Exhaustion_

_Age 12_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – back - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation_

_Broken Arm_

_Vanished bones_

_Basilisk Bite - Treated, Pheonix Tears_

_Age 13_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – back - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation_

_Magical Backlash (Unsuccessful Dementors kiss) - treated, Pepper up potion and chocolate_

_Age 14_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – back - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation_

**_Built up damage_ **

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

_Anaemia_

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Age 1_

_Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Gender Reversal (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Skin Lightener (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 9_

_Height Reducer (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Sight Inhibitor (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 12 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 10_

_Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the Zabini family, and Theodore Nott (Molly Weasley) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Confundus Charm (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 14 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 11_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 12 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 12_

_Love Potion minor keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Molly Weasley) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 8 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Phoenix Tears (Fawkes)_

_Age 13_

_Mate Block Potion (Molly Weasley) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 8 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 14_

_Obliviate x 6 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

**_Built up damage_ **

_No Lasting Damage_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Age 1_

_Life Leach (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

**_Built up damage_ **

_No Lasting Damage_

 

Severus stood there for a moment before managing to finally be able to speak. "Child, how are you alive?" Severus then grew pale and quickly looked at Melody's Parchment.

 

 _Health Checkup for_ **_Melody Celeste Zabini_ **

**_Birth Name_ **

_Melody Celeste Zabini_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Elf - Submissive_

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_Ability to speak with Animals_

_Wandless Casting_

_Enhanced abilities_

_Animagus_

**_Blocks_ **

_Age 1_

_Family Mind Connection (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Magical Core (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Animal Speak (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Healing (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Wandless magic (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Natural Occlumency (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Natural Legilimency (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 11_

_Potions (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 12_

_Charms (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Transfiguration (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 13_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Creature Inheritance (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

**_Injuries_ **

_Age 1_

_Multiple diaper rashes - Untreated_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 2_

_Starvation- Untreated_

_Age 3_

_Starvation- Untreated_

_Broken left arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Age 4_

_Broken left arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Broken left leg - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_4 broken ribs - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 5_

_Broken right arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_4 broken ribs - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Crushed fingers right hand - Untreated_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 6_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 7_

_Broken left arm - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Broken left leg - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 8_

_Skull fracture - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – hands - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 9_

_4 broken ribs - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – arms - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 10_

_Broke right ankle - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Shattered right knee - Untreated, Healed Incorrectly_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – back - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Age 11_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – hands - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Magical Exhaustion_

_Age 12_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – torso - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Untreated_

_Basilisk Bite - Treated, Phoenix Tears_

_Age 13_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – arms - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Un-treated_

_Magical Backlash (Unsuccessful Dementors kiss) - treated, Pepper-up potion and chocolate_

_Age 14_

_Various internal injuries - Untreated_

_Concussion - Untreated_

_Whip Scars - Untreated, Got infected_

_Burns – back - Untreated, Got infected_

_Starvation - Untreated_

**_Built up damage_ **

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

_Anaemia_

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Age 1_

_Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Gender Reversal (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Skin Lightener (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 9_

_Height Reducer (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Sight Inhibitor (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 12 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 10_

_Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the Zabini family, and Theodore Nott (Molly Weasley) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Confundus Charm (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 14 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 11_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 12 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 12_

_Love Potion minor keyed to Ronald Weasley (Molly Weasley) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 8 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Phoenix Tears (Fawks)_

_Age 13_

_Mate Block Potion (Molly Weasley) - Removed_

_Obliviate x 8 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

_Age 14_

_Obliviate x 6 (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

**_Built up damage_ **

_No Lasting Damage_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Age 1_

_Life Leach (Albus Dumbledore) - Removed_

**_Built up damage_ **

_No Lasting Damage_

 

"The goblins managed to remove the potions, spells, blocks and black magic but nothing about the injuries?" Severus grumbled out.

 

"The goblins were worn out after dealing with the black magic. They asked us to come in tomorrow to allow them to rest." Melody said calmly.

 

"Well, that's not happening," Severus stated as he placed his carrier bag down on the table pulling out a couple things.

 

"You believe us?" Holly asked hesitantly

 

"The spell I did was custom designed to reveal the truth of the person and their injuries. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do all of this anyway." Severus motioned to the health check-ups.

 

"What do they need, Severus?" Aurora asked worriedly.

 

Severus turned and waved his wand at Holly and Melody again. After seeing the results he nodded his head. "A lot, Aurora. They need a lot."

 

Narcissa walked in and she sighed happily to see that Severus was helping them. "What do I need to do, Severus?"

 

"Their bones need to be re-broken and mended properly in the right position. They are healed improperly." He then turned his head to the girls. "Sit down. You two aren't playing quidditch until I say so. Your bones are so fragile, I am surprised you can move." He snapped his fingers and motioned for them to sit down.

 

"Should we put them under for this, Severus?" Narcissa asked looking at her friend as she turned the love seat the girls had been sitting on into a pair of beds so they could lay down.

 

"Yes, they have suffered enough," Severus said as he started to mark down on a parchment what he was going to give the girls.

 

Narcissa put them under and laid Holly out on the first bed. "Severus, I'm starting with Holly."

 

Severus stood up with a potion in hand and he waited for Narcissa to break Holly's bones and straighten them out before he vanished the potion into Holly's stomach. Severus and Narcissa then turned their attention to Melody. Severus walked over and grabbed another skeligrow as Narcissa started breaking and adjusting the bones. Once she was done, she nodded to Severus who vanished the potion into Melody's stomach. He sighed, "They will have to rest for a couple hours," Severus said as he cast a body bind on both of them so they wouldn't move their bodies at all.

 

"What about the rest of it, Severus?" Aurora asked worriedly.

 

"The rest I will have to give them heavy potions for," Severus said regretfully.

 

"Heavy how?" Raphael asked worriedly.

 

"Heavy as in _Gravis vitaminum_ heavy," Severus stated.

 

"That's heavy...How long?" Raphael said trying not to stress out.

 

"A couple of weeks and they should be fine. I've managed to make a potion that will cover vitamins, calcium and overall nutrition, but it's just as heavy as that potion. They would need to take it once a week and they would probably sleep the whole week while their body adjusts. They are lacking a lot, Raphael. I'm honestly surprised they are still alive. Their magic has a permanent glamour on the girls trying to protect them both. There is no way we can cancel it and the magic won't stop until they fully heal. The absolute safest way we can do this is to put them into a magical healing coma for a couple of weeks, vanish my nutrition potion along with all the other potions and food they need into their stomachs and scan them until they are in perfect health before pulling them out of the magical healing coma," Severus stated.

 

"What other potions do they need?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

 

"With my potion, it would just be a stomach sealer so they don't get sick, but if you don't want my potion, it would be seven or more potions we would be giving them at a time," Severus said looking at Aurora.

 

"I trust you, Severus. We will do your potion," Raphael said calming himself down

 

"Blaise?" Aurora looked at her son to find out his thoughts.

 

"Anything for Holly and Melody to be in the clear, Mother," Blaise said looking at his mother.

 

Aurora sighed before she nodded. "Please do, Severus. I leave my daughters in both Cissy and your care."

 

"Let’s take them to their rooms," Narcissa said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my Readers and My Beta Readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look a wild update!
> 
> Kudos to my beta readers and Kudos to my Readers.

It took a couple of weeks for Severus and Narcissa to give the girls the antidote to wake them up from their magical healing coma. It took them another couple of weeks to wake up themselves. Raphael was close to floo calling Saint Mungo's and getting a specialist over to their home but Mossy had popped in claiming the girls were starting to wake. By the time Raphael got to the girl's room, everyone else was there.

 

"Do you really think they are waking up? We go back to school tomorrow," Blaise said worriedly.

 

"It's fine, I've done their school shopping when we went to get your things. Even if they don't wake up until a couple of hours before school starts, they are ready to go," Aurora said softly.

 

There was a whimper and Blaise looked to Melody. He hurried over to his sibling's side as she opened her eyes. Seeing Blaise, she tensed up for a moment before everything rushed back to her mind. "B-Blaise, something wrong? How long were we out?" She asked softly as Blaise hugged her softly.

 

"Too long. We head back to school tomorrow," Blaise said pulling away and looking at her. "How do you feel?"

 

Melody thought for a moment, "Well rested. My body is a little sore but I think that's because I was in bed for two weeks," Melody commented before she motioned for Blaise to help her up. Blaise helped his sister stand and she stretched a little before yawning the sleep away. "Nothing seems to hurt too bad. I feel like I have more magic than I did before...Wait the glamour's gone?" She said a little tensely as she felt her body, not feeling any sensitive pains. She looked at her brother in confusion and Blaise chuckled softly.

 

"Severus noticed the glamour and tried removing it. It didn't remove and he told us the glamour wouldn't disappear until after you were fully healed. Do you know how dangerous that was?" Blaise lightly scolded.

 

"I'm sorry, we had to in order to protect ourselves," Melody said hesitantly.

 

"I understand but trust me with these things from now on, alright?" Blaise said in a hurt tone.

 

"Okay," Melody said wrapping her arms around Blaise and clinging to him.

 

There was a grunt on the bed and then a whine. Melody looked over to see Holly feeling the bed before a muffled, "Get back in bed you stupid brat. It's cold."

 

Melody giggled as she skipped away from the bed and close to their father, feeling playful. "No, I think I'll go skip around in the garden in just my underwear."

 

Holly shot up and glared at Melody. "Petunia will literally kill you, Rose! GET BA-" Holly seemed to realise where she was and remember what had happened. "You little shit," she said as she flopped back onto the bed.

 

"Holly," Aurora lightly scolded before walking over.

 

"Sorry Mère," Holly grumbled out absent mindedly as Melody giggled as she skipped over, jumping into the bed and watching as Holly curled up under the covers.

 

"Holly, let's go pick out a pretty dress to wear today!" Melody said with a beaming smile. Holly groaned as she clung to her pillows.

 

"Go away, Mel. I don't wanna wear a dress," Holly grumbled as Melody hurried over and grabbed her sister's waist

 

"Come on, Holly!" Melody grumbled as she pulled. Holly came out of the bed with a huff as Melody held her up. "Now let's go!"

 

"Go on boy's, I'll get the bath started for the girls. We will meet you downstairs in the dining room," Aurora said calmly.

 

"I'll go floo the Malfoys and let them know that the girls are up," Raphael said as he turned and started to walk out.

 

"I'll see you all down there," Blaise commented before leaving the room.

 

"Come on, Holly!" Melody complained as she dragged her sibling to the bathroom.

 

"Nah, you're doing great," Holly teased letting herself go limp.

 

"Mère!" Melody whined. Aurora giggled hearing her daughters.

 

"Holly. Please," Aurora asked with a soft kind tone.

 

Holly tensed and she huffed, "Only because Mère asked so nicely." Holly got up and she sighed walking to the bathroom.

 

It took them about 10 minutes before they attempted to get out, only to be scolded by Aurora. "Get your butts back in there and relax. Make sure you're clean and relax. You are not where you were. I refuse to let my children NOT know the comforts of a soak in hot water." Melody looked like she had won the lottery and Holly looked resigned to her fate.

 

After an hour of 'soaking' in the tub, Holly didn't take no for an answer and got out. Drying herself completely, she started getting dressed. When it came down to the bra, she had to ask Aurora for help again.

 

"There is a spell for this, darling. Would you like me to teach it to you?" Aurora asked looking at Holly.

 

"Please. I don't want to ask Melody to fix my bra every time," Holly said sheepishly

 

"Alright." Before she could teach Holly, Melody stepped out drying her body. "Oh good, I can show you both." Both girls watched their mother perform the spell and they even did it to make sure they had the spell down. Once they were dressed, Holly and Melody along with their mother all made their way downstairs. Once they got down the steps, they made their way into the small dining room that was normally used for the family. Stepping into the room both Holly and Melody both saw Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco.

 

Draco was shocked to see how well both girls seemed to dress up. Holly was in slimming pants that seemed to cling to her curves along with a purple long sleeved shirt and an adorable silver vest that clasped under her breast. Her hair was put into a messy bun that gave her a wild look about her. Melody was in a lovely purple sundress with silver stockings. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her head into a crown.

 

"Good morning, girls," Lucius said calmly.

 

"Good morning, sir," Holly said nervously.

 

"None of that. Call me Uncle Lucius, Blaise's godmother is Narcissa, so you are basically my children too," Lucius stated as he looked at the paper.

 

"Aurora darling, we really need to give them etiquette lessons soon," Narcissa said calmly.

 

"Actually Cissy, Melody is the perfect lady when she wants to be. Holly has some bumps here and there but I am sure she can follow Melody's lead if she becomes too stressed," Aurora said defending her daughters.

 

"Alright, I will back off for now. Only if you let Draco and Blaise both teach them how to dance. The Yule Ball is happening this year thanks to the Tournament," Narcissa said looking at her longtime friend.

 

"Shoot! I had forgotten about that. Blaise darling, ca-" Aurora was cut off by Blaise's chuckle.

 

"Mère, as if I would let my sisters make fools of themselves. Draco and I had it planned for a couple of days now. They will be perfect," Blaise promised, looking at his mother.

 

"Girls, what do you plan on doing about Dumbledore? Severus might not tell him but that old man isn't stupid," Narcissa asked.

 

"Well, that's just it. We planned on him not being stupid. We were never going to hide the fact on who we were. We just didn't want them knowing ahead of time before school," Holly said looking at them.

 

"We plan on defying him every step of his plan," Melody continued.

 

"We plan on playing a part until he shows his hand. It's not like we don't have the practice," Holly said with a snort.

 

"Weak, defenseless children who need guidance from a batty old man to get away from the evils of the world," Melody grumbled.

 

"Père, it's been bothering me since we saw the test at Gringotts. Molly, Ginny, and Ron all betrayed us. Melody and I were actually quite close with the Weasley twins. Do you think they betrayed us too?" Holly asked in a weak tone.

 

"I don't think they did, Holly," Blaise said before their father could speak.

 

"What makes you say that, Blaise?" Draco asked curiously.

 

"The twins practically bowed at Harry and Rose's feet. Not because of their fame as the children-who-lived. But more of their actual deeds. They were impressed first year when Harry got on the quidditch team. Second year, they were grateful for Harry and Rose saving their sister. Third year, I am unsure of what happened but they were completely smitten with both of the twins. I think we can trust them...or at least hint at things and watch them."

 

"Fred and George aren't happy with their mother," Melody said softly. "She's pushing for all of her children to get Ministry jobs. Fred and George want to open up a joke shop."

 

"I'm thinking about investing in them, some of their ideas are really good," Holly added as she sat in her chair. "I guess what I am asking is, besides what Molly, Ginny, and Ron did to us, do we have any bad blood with the Weasleys?"

 

"None that I know of, darling. I do know that the Malfoys have an issue with them, though," Raphael said looking at Lucius.

 

"Our blood feud with the Weasley's shouldn't sway you. Do you trust these boys, girls?" Lucius asked looking at Melody and Holly.

 

The girls looked at each other. "I trust them. Melody doesn't though. The twins never failed me before. Melody doesn't have enough interactions with them to have a solid answer," Holly answered.

 

"I give you permission to test out the waters, girls. I'll let you two decide how to proceed with the Weasley twins," Raphael said looking at his little girls.

 

"Thank you, Père," Holly said with a soft smile.

 

"Now. Did you wish to claim the Ladyships?" Aurora asked looking at her daughters.

 

"Yes, it's a sure-fire plan to get away from Dumbledore and if I am not mistaken, Lordship rings have protections, correct?" Holly asked looking at her mother.

 

"Yes, the Lordship or - in this case - Ladyship rings have protections against legilimency, mind-altering spells, and potions," Aurora stated. "But if you have them in your system before you put on the rings, they can't help you then."

 

"We should probably go get those today, then," Melody stated as she looked at her mother and then her father.

 

"Alright," Raphael wrote it down on a piece of paper. "You girls should figure out a way to get the Weasley twins alone and feel them out about this situation," he informed his daughters.

 

"Draco, Blaise, you two stay with the girls. If you feel like they are in danger, take charge." Lucius informed to the boys.

 

"Yes, Father," Draco replied.

 

"Yes, Uncle Lucius," Blaise commented.

 

"Did you have them renounce their names, Raphael?" Lucius commented.

 

"Yes, we did that at Gringotts when we figured out who they were," their father commented. "Girls, after breakfast you can adjust to your surroundings, we will be going to Gringotts after lunch, alright?" Raphael said looking at his daughters.

 

"Of course, Père," Holly said softly.

 

"Okay, Père!" Melody said with a soft smile.

 

Breakfast was a lively affair. The girls got to know their parents a little while Narcissa and Aurora both corrected the girls on their table manners. So after the meal, all four of them headed up to Blaise's room. Getting in the room, Melody sat down on the couch as Holly hurried over and grabbed some paper. "Since we are no longer limited to Gryffindor Courage, Mel, how about we use some of that Slytherin cunning that's been building up," Holly said teasingly. Melody shook her head with a smile.

 

"What do you suggest, sister mine?" Melody asked.

 

"Remember the map?" Holly said with a giggle.

 

"Oh that's wicked and terrible, I love it," Melody said with a smile.

 

"So that would be what? A centering charm, a revealing charm, a grounding charm, an animation charm to the writing, an insult charm in case anyone else tries to read it, should we add hexes as well. How do you wish to give it to the twins? Should we just bump and give or do something a little more cunning?" Holly asked excitedly.

 

Melody let out a tinkle of a laugh as she noticed Blaise's and Draco's confused faces. "Holly, explain it to them. Their faces..." She said, giving out more giggles.

 

Holly rolled her eyes and stared at Blaise and Draco. "Back during Sirius's time at school, our godfather and his little group of friends,"

 

"Which consisted of Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moony" Lupin, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, and James "Prongs" Potter," Melody added in, using air quotes for their nicknames.

 

"Made a map that shows every inch of Hogwarts that they managed to explore. All the nooks and crannies that they found. They added spells to this map to show all who were in the castle, and where they were," Holly continued. "This map was also password locked, insults the person if they try to reveal it's contents and self-updates. We found the Room of Requirement and it was added onto the map the next day," Holly said proudly.

 

"So... you’re basically trying to recreate that? But without the map or people?" Blaise asked curiously.

 

"Yes basically. Maybe we should do a two-way journal instead," Holly muttered.

 

"No, you can gauge their reaction in person, where they can ignore you if it was a journal," Draco said inserting his input.

 

"He's got a point, Holly. I'd rather do this in person," Melody agreed.

 

"Boo you whores," Holly grumbled.

 

"Excuse me?" Draco said insulted, making Melody laugh.

 

"Draco, it's a muggle thing. Please calm down, she didn't mean to insult you. She just doesn't like being proven wrong," Melody explained trying to soothe the blonde which ended up happening.

 

"Fine, but please don't do that in the Slytherin common room, people will think you're being serious," Draco warned.

 

"But I'm not Sirius, that's our godfather." Melody giggled, covering her mouth at Holly's joke. Draco, on the other hand, glared at Holly. "Alright, I'll only do it with you," Holly said with a teasing tone making Draco groan.

 

Melody blinked before looking at her sister, "Hol, why are we making this so complicated?"

 

"Why, to incorporate our Slytherin cunning, of course," Holly said looking at Melody.

 

"They won't answer to a snake. Why not make it sound like a lion instead?" Melody asked.

 

"Because that would be too obvious... Or would it?" Holly muttered to herself.

 

"If we make it sound like a lion then if they do betray us, Dumbledore will think the glamors have come off," Melody suggested.

 

"I don't like how you imply that they will betray us, Mel," Holly said glaring at her twin.

 

"I'm thinking like a snake, Holly. You've been in your Gryffindor mindset too long. Did you forget about Vernon? What about Petunia? Remember Dudley's Potter hunting!" Melody hissed out glaring at her sister.

 

"Fine. I..." Holly sighed defeated.

 

"I know you want to trust them, Holly, but you have to prepare for the worst," Blaise said looking at his younger sisters.

 

"I know. It's just painful to think about," Holly admitted.

 

"Painful, how?" Blaise questioned.

 

"You don't think..." Draco trailed off.

 

"It's possible, she has the power levels for it," Blaise commented before looking back at Holly promptingly.

 

"Like...Like a crucio to the heart kind of hurt," Holly muttered.

 

"Shit," Blaise swore as he rubbed his hand over his face.

 

"What does that mean, Blaise?" Melody asked worriedly.

 

"Why, are you feeling it for them too?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

 

"No, but I kinda feel that for Draco at the moment," Melody admitted.

 

"Shit!" Blaise whined

 

"Drac-" Melody paused when she saw Draco blushing as he stared at her.

 

"I think you broke them," Holly admitted softly.

 

"I think I did," Melody whimpered.

 

"Blaise, explain it to us," Holly said in a firm tone.

 

Blaise looked at his siblings and he sighed, "That feeling is your inner elf confirming your mates," he explained. "Mère and Père are mates and you see how happy they are, right?" Blaise asked, watching them both nod. "Mates are people Lady Magic believes will make you the happiest," Blaise continued on.

 

"So that means the twins are my mates?" Holly asked trying to clarify.

 

"Yes, this also means Draco is Melody's mate," Blaise said looking at Melody.

 

"Man! Why does your mate have to be Malfoy!" Holly complained.

 

"Oi scar head! What’s wrong with me?!" Draco shot back, glaring at Holly.

 

"I don't have that blasted thing anymore, you dunderhead, and nothing. I just foresee us fighting constantly in the future," Holly explained.

 

"Oh, so you mean like normal?" Draco shot back, not impressed.

 

"Oh shut it, Blondie," Holly grumbled out. She looked at Blaise, worried. "What happens if they reject me, Blaise?"

 

Blaise thought for a moment, but it was Draco that came up with what to say. "You know Professor Snape right... Well, Lily Evans was his mate...and she rejected him and went with Potter over something that would have never happened if James Potter didn't barge in and muck it up," Draco said looking at them.

 

"That wasn't the best example but it's pretty close to what will happen," Blaise said looking at his sisters.

 

"..." Holly looked at Draco and then Blaise before looking at her sister. Holly's eyes hardened and she pointed a finger at Draco. "Don't you fucking dare think about rejecting Mel! I'll destroy you, Malfoy!" She growled out, glaring at the blonde haired male.

 

"Oi! I'm in favour of being Melody's mate. I liked her when she was Rose Potter. I am not against being with her so you don't have to go all hosti-Hey!" Draco glared as Holly left the room. He, along with Blaise and Melody, hurried after Holly.

 

As Holly got to her father's study, she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She heard her father ask.

 

"Père, It's Holly. May I come in?" Holly called out.

 

"Holly!" Draco whisper shouted as he hurried over.

 

"Come in, sweetheart." Holly didn't hesitate to open the door quickly. Seeing Lucius, Narcissa, and Aurora there as well, she hurried up and blurted out what was on her mind.

 

"Père, Draco is Melody's mate!" Holly said pouting as she hurried over and took her father's hand.

 

"Oh really," Lucius drawled out.

 

"Yep. Blaise explained to me and Melody how it feels to be around our mates and Melody said that's how she felt around Draco," Holly said, looking at Lucius before looking at Raphael. "So what are we going to do about them, Père?"

 

"Well do you believe he is worthy of your sister?" Raphael said as Draco, Blaise and Melody hurried in. Melody groaned covering her face embarrassed, Blaise chuckled and Draco covered his face silently begging the gods to strike him down and swallow him whole.

 

"He's a pompous git, Père. I understand walking around like you own the place but when you bully muggleborns and call them mudbloods, I have issues. I will not let Melody be mates with a bully," Holly declared.

 

"Hmmm looks like I still need to teach Draco how to act," Lucius said with a glare towards his son.

 

"Père, don't let Holly fool you, we know who her mates are too," Melody said, blushing.

 

"Oh, and who are they?" Aurora said playfully.

 

"The Weasley twins," Melody said victoriously.

 

"Two mates?" Aurora said, surprised.

 

"I think it has to do with her power levels, Mère," Blaise said looking at his mother. "That or the Weasley twins are creatures and both of them have latched onto Holly."

 

"What creatures do the Weasleys have?" Draco asked in a thoughtful tone.

 

"The Weasleys have no creature but the Prewetts are one of the families that carry the Draken blood in them. Molly Weasley happened to be the sister to the Prewett Lords. I can only guess it came from her blood," Raphael said with a snort.

 

"Père, what’s with that tone?" Holly said, a little hurt by her father's tone.

 

"Molly Weasley is one of the loudest protestors that doesn't want creatures at Hogwarts," Raphael explained. "To find out her own sons are creatures, she would cast them out of their home if Arthur doesn't do anything about it."

 

"Would they be in trouble then... They are older than us, Père." Holly said worriedly.

 

"Go quickly and write a note to the twins. I'll place glamours on both you and Melody. You two can try and get them to go take inheritance tests in Gringotts," Raphael said looking at his daughters.

 

Holly nodded her head and ran off quickly. It didn't take long but Holly came back smiling softly. "Melody, I used Thaddeus since he is faster. I hope you don't mind," Holly said with a soft smile.

 

"It's fine. Where did you tell them to meet us?" Melody asked looking at Holly.

 

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Holly said with a smile.

 

"Of course," Melody grumbled. "Did you choose a time?"

 

"Noon, I hope you don't mind, Père," Holly said looking at Raphael.

 

"It's fine. We can go out to eat. Blaise, go get ready we are heading out." Blaise hurried off.

 

Melody looked at Draco before looking at her father. "Père, are the Malfoys coming along?" She asked curiously.

 

"Do you wish to come along, Lucius? Narcissa? Draco?" Raphael asked looking at them.

 

"I have to contact my wayward cousin," Narcissa said looking at Aurora. "Would you like to come with me, Aurora?"

 

"Please, I have to apologise to him," she said worriedly.

 

"I'll come along, the last thing I need is Draco acting out in public right now," Lucius stated as he stood up with Raphael. "I will see you at home, darling." Lucius kissed the side of her head, not hindering Narcissa's conversation with Aurora on how to contact Sirius.

 

"Um, A-Auntie Cissy?" Holly said softly. Narcissa turned to Holly shocked that she was called auntie.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" Narcissa said trying to mask her shock.

 

"I know where Sirius is. He's at G-" Holly tried to say it but whined.

 

"It must be under Fideus. Give me which house it is, not the address sweetie," Narcissa said, looking at Holly with a soft smile.

 

"The Black Townhouse," Holly said quickly worried she wouldn't be able to say it but got excited when she could.

 

"Ah I know which one. Thank you for telling me. It will be easier to get to." Holly nodded her head and hurried after her father, Uncle Lucius and the others. Arriving over next to her father, he waved his wand around placing glamours on both Holly and Melody.

 

It didn't take them long to get to Diagon Alley. Once they arrived, Holly and Melody both made their way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Their father stated they would meet them in the meeting room at Gringotts. Standing there looking at the newest broom, they felt two people stop by them. Holly looked over her shoulder and she smiled. "Harry!" Fred and George cheered, smiling happily.

 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Holly whispered.

 

"Mischief managed," Fred and George whispered back.

 

Holly nodded her head happy to know it was, in fact, the twins. "Do you two trust me?"

 

Fred and George looked at each other before nodding, "Harry, what have you done now?" Fred started.

 

"How can we help you out?" George continued.

 

"Come with me to the bank, please," Holly pleaded.

 

"Are you in trouble with the Goblins?" Fred asked worriedly.

 

"No, I'm not," Holly denied.

 

"Account meeting?" George prompted.

 

Holly bit her lip, "Something like that. I...I think I came into a creature inheritance," she whispered out. "Some things are changed around, I..." Holly whimpered a little distressed and she felt two arms wrap around her. She wanted to tell them everything but she had to make sure she could trust them fully first.

 

"Shhh, we have you, Harry. Creature Inheritances aren't abnormal. Let’s get to Gringotts," Fred said with a smile.

 

"Yes please, before everyone overhears our conversation," Melody said in a tone the clearly meant she wasn't happy right now.

 

"Shesh Rosie, what has you in a mood?" George said with a smile.

 

"These changes. Now come on," Melody said as she started to walk to the bank.

 

Fred, George, and Holly followed Melody into the bank. Once there, Holly stepped up, "We are the remaining party to meet Sharpclaw," Holly said hesitantly.

 

"We've been expecting you. Follow Griphook to the back," the goblin said with a bow of his head.

 

"Thank you. May your gold ever flow," Holly said bowing her head.

 

"And your enemies fall," the goblin spoke. The four teens followed the goblin back towards a room and waited to be called in. Once they were, Holly and Melody made Fred and George walk in first.

 

"Ah finally, you two. Are these the two I am testing?" Sharpclaw asked looking at Holly and Melody.

 

"What?" Fred asked confused.

 

"Us?" George pointing to him and Fred.

 

"Boys, please forgive us, we believe you are being spelled to hide who you really are. Your mother, lovely woman, hates all creatures and we believe you are creatures," Raphael said looking at the twins, expecting an outburst.

 

"We know," Fred said looking at them.

 

"Now I know this is a shoc- Wait, you know?" Raphael asked confused.

 

"Yeah, we were trying to build up a fund so we could buy our own place and start our shop. But first, we need to get our OWL's done and we were hoping to test in our NEWT's," Fred explained.

 

"It's hard getting around Mum, but with all the chaos we cause around the house, it's easier done," George continued on.

 

"So do you know who your mates are?" Raphael asked curiously.

 

"Harry Potter, but we have a feeling that it's not 'Harry Potter' that is our mate. Harry Potter's core was different and it tasted...bitter...almost rotten," George compared.

 

"Père, drop the glamour," Melody said looking at her father. The glamours dropped and Fred and George tensed up.

 

"H-Harry?" Fred asked hesitantly.

 

"That's not my real name. Fred...George, there is so much to tell you," Holly whimpered.

 

"Sharpclaw do you still have that first inheritance test?" Raphael asked. Sharpclaw nodded his head and pulled it out. Raphael took it and offered it to Fred.

 

Fred and George looked it over and Holly was quickly swept off her feet and carried over to the couch by George, who was growling deeply. "G-George!" Holly squeaked out.

 

"Don't, Holly" Fred growled out as he walked over and sat on the other side of her.

 

Holly gasped softly at Fred using her real name, "A-Again...please," she whispered out softly.

 

George rumbled softly, "Holly." Holly shivered and looked at George with wide pleading eyes. "Holly Aurora Zabini." Holly cooed clinging to him and cuddling him.

 

"What does this mean for us, sir?" Fred asked looking at Raphael.

 

"I was hoping you two wouldn't mind an Inheritance test. Holly has offered to pay since she thought you were her mates," Raphael stated.

 

"It would then become void because she is Goblin Friend. So 3 drops each of you," Sharpclaw said offering the goblets.

 

Fred and George nodded their heads and then did as they were asked. It took a couple of moments but the goblin offered the tests back to them.

 

_ Inheritance Test for  _ **_Frederick Gideon Weasley-Prewett_ **

**_Birth name_ **

_ Frederick Gideon Weasley-Prewett _

**_Parents_ **

_ Arthur Weasley (Father) _

_ Molly Weasley Née Prewett _

**_Family_ **

_ Arthur Weasley _

_ Molly Weasley _

_ William Weasley _

_ Charlie Weasley _

_ Percy Weasley _

_ George Fabian Weasley _

_ Ronald Billius Weasley _

Ginevra _ Molly Weasley _

**_Godparents_ **

_ N/A _

_ N/A _

**_Family Inheritance_ **

_ Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Prewett Heirs Trust Vault - 4,200,000 accumulated (topped at 25,000 G every month) _

_ Prewett Vault - Blocked _

**_Properties_ **

_ 1/2 Burrow _

_ Prewett Castle _

_ Prewett Villa _

_ Prewett Cottage _

_ Prewett Manor _

**_Creature_ **

_ Draken - Dominant _

**_Mate(s)_ **

_ George Fabian Weasley (Other soul half) - Dominant Draken _

_ Holly Aurora Zabini - Submissive Elf _

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_ Ability to speak with Dragons _

_ Wandless Magic _

_ Animagus _

_ Enhanced Senses _

**_Blocks_ **

_ Dragon Speak - Blocked by Molly Weasley _

_ Wandless Magic - Blocked by Molly Weasley _

_ Creature Inheritance - Blocked by Molly Weasley (Broken) _

_ Healing - Blocked by Molly Weasley _

**_Skills_ **

_ Defense against the Dark arts _

_ Potions _

_ Charms _

_ Transfiguration _

_ Family Mind Connection - Self blocked _

_ Twin Mind Connection _

**_Injuries_ **

_ N/A _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Loyalty to the light side - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Obedience Charm - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Mate block Potion - administered by Molly Weasley _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ N/A _

**_Contract(s)_ **

_ N/A _

 

"Well then... I knew that we blocked our family out from hearing our thoughts like any good prankster should do. But the rest is a surprise. Isn't it Gred?" Fred asked as they swapped and Fred looked at George’s Paper.

 

_ Inheritance Test for  _ **_George Fabian Weasley-Prewett_ **

**_Birth name_ **

_ George Fabian Weasley-Prewett _

**_Parents_ **

_ Arthur Weasley (Father) _

_ Molly Weasley Née Prewett _

**_Family_ **

_ Arthur Weasley _

_ Molly Weasley _

_ William Weasley _

_ Charlie Weasley _

_ Percy Weasley _

_ Frederick Gideon Weasley _

_ Ronald Billius Weasley _

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley _

**_Godparents_ **

_ N/A _

_ N/A _

**_Family Inheritance_ **

_ Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Prewett Heirs Trust Vault - 4,200,000 accumulated (topped at 25,000 G every month) _

_ Prewett Vault - Blocked _

**_Properties_ **

_ 1/2 Burrow _

_ Prewett Castle _

_ Prewett Villa _

_ Prewett Cottage _

_ Prewett Manor _

**_Creature_ **

_ Draken - Dominant _

**_Mate(s)_ **

_ Frederick Gideon Weasley (Other soul half) - Dominant Draken _

_ Holly Aurora Zabini - Submissive Elf _

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_ Ability to speak with Dragons _

_ Wandless Magic _

_ Animagus _

_ Enhanced senses _

**_Blocks_ **

_ Dragon Speak - Blocked by Molly Weasley _

_ Wandless Magic - Blocked by Molly Weasley _

_ Creature Inheritance - Blocked by Molly Weasley (Broken) _

_ Healing - Blocked by Molly Weasley _

**_Skills_ **

_ Defense against the Dark arts _

_ Potions _

_ Charms _

_ Transfiguration _

_ Family Mind Connection - Self blocked _

_ Twin Mind Connection _

**_Injuries_ **

_ N/A _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Loyalty to the light side - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Obedience Charm - administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Mate block Potion - administered by Molly Weasley _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ N/A _

**_Contract(s)_ **

_ N/A _

 

"That bitch," George growled out.

 

"We would like to claim our Lordship, Oh Wise Goblin Manager." The twins said at the same time.

 

The goblin nodded his head before motioning for another goblin to hurry off. "Are we still proceeding with your claiming of Ladyships, our goblin friends?" Sharpclaw asked looking at Holly and Melody.

 

"Yes, we are," Melody said kindly.

 

"Here are the rings, my ladies. This is the Potter Ring," Sharpclaw said as he took out a small box and opened it up to reveal a gold ring with a ruby on it. The ruby was held in place by golden vines. There was a golden P on top of the ruby. Holly could tell this was clearly the Potter ring. Picking it up, she looked at Sharpclaw. "Middle finger, right hand, young one." Holly nodded her head and she put it on. She felt magic swirl around her. It felt like the magic was crying out for her, begging for forgiveness and surrounding her like a warm hug. She took a deep breath once the magic settled down.

 

"That was the most depressing thing I've felt," Holly muttered.

 

"What did it feel like?" Melody asked concerned.

 

"Like a bunch of crying people hugging me, begging for forgiveness," Holly said softly to her twin.

 

"Sounds about right," Sharpclaw stated before pulling out another small box and offered it to Melody. "The Peverell Ring." He opened it and Melody saw a silver ring with an emerald on it. She placed it on and froze completely as the magic swirled around her lazily as if judging her. But then she felt it. It caressed her comfortingly rubbing up against her like an animal companion that has seen her struggles and trying to give comfort. She smiled weakly as the magic calmed down finally.

 

"That wasn't so depressing. It felt comforting," Melody said softly.

 

"That might be because the Zabinis have Peverell blood in them. It's not a lot like the Potters, but we still do have it," Raphael said looking at his daughter.

 

"What did it feel like?" Draco asked curiously.

 

"Like a giant cat trying to cuddle my sadness away," Melody said looking at Draco. Blaise snorted as he covered his mouth.

 

The goblin came back in and placed two boxes onto the desk. "The Prewett Rings are tempermental. The Lords have to be Soul twins to be accepted as it's new lords. Not only that but the ring changes with each Lord. Your uncles, Fabian and Gideon, had numbers around the gem. I wonder what it will be for you," Sharpclaw warned. He didn't hesitate to open the boxes to show two onyx rings that had an amber stone with numbers around it. Fred and George both picked up the rings and instead of putting them on their hands, Fred slipped his ring onto George's hand and George slipped his onto Fred's hand.

 

The rings pulsed magic for several minutes before they calmed down. George and Fred instantly looked down and were happy to see that it turned out to be fireworks that replaced the numbers. "Well Forge. I believe I love our new Lordship rings," George said with a smile.

 

"I believe I feel the same, Gred," Fred said with a smirk.

 

"Where are you two going to stay? Raphael said.

 

"Well, we can hide the rings so we can just pretend not to know anything until the end of the year," George said looking at the older male.

 

"Speaking of! Sharpclaw, can we get a cleansing for them?" Holly asked looking at the goblin.

 

"Of course," Sharpclaw nodded his head. "It won't take as long as yours did, but we can," he confirmed.

 

"Take it from my account, Sharpclaw," Holly said as she looked at the Goblin. He nodded his head and Holly looked at Fred and George. "Fred, George... be safe alright? Come find me and Melody after you get on the train," Holly said looking at them.

 

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded their heads. "First Holly, we wish to ask you something," Fred started off.

 

"It's important you answer us, alright?" George said looking at the smaller female.

 

"What is it George, Fred?" Holly asked looking at them.

 

"Will you allow us to start the courtship process?" They asked together.

 

Holly blushed as she looked at Fred and George before looking at her father, who was chuckling. "Père! Don't laugh! What do I say back!" Holly said nervously.

 

Raphael walked up behind Holly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm yourself, Mi Amore. Take a deep breath," Holly did as she was told before Raphael leaned down and whispered to Holly, "Say 'I, Holly Aurora Zabini, hereby allow the Draken Twins, Frederick Gideon Prewett, and George Fabian Prewett, to begin the courtship, so I say, so mote it be,' Lady Magic will hold them accountable and watch over your courtship."

 

Holly took a deep breath and repeated her father’s words, "I, Holly Aurora Zabini, hereby allow the Draken Twins, Frederick Gideon Prewett, and George Fabian Prewett, to begin the courtship, so I say, so mote it be." Magic swirled around Fred, George, and Holly before calming down.

 

"Now go on and go get cleansed. I'll see you both on the train tomorrow, alright?" Holly said with a soft smile.

 

"Hold on, boys," Raphael said before he pulled out a list and copied it before handing it over. "Here’s a list of books for new Lords. I suggest looking them over." 

 

Fred took the list and nodded his head, "Thank you, sir."

 

Raphael nodded his head and smirked, "Just remember, I just got my daughters back. I won't hesitate to hunt you down and practice my curses on you two if you harm my baby," Raphael threatened.

 

"Père!" Holly whined out blushing embarrassed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sadly this is going to be the last Chapter I post for this story.   
> When I started this story I had an idea of what I wanted to do and it was going to be a free write kind of situation. No determined plot and no set points. This was my mistake. Between getting sick and having my family over for a bit I have completely lost focus on my stories. The ones with determined plots and set points were easy to pick back up. This one not so much. This was the last Chapter I managed to make and after nearly a week of thinking about it, I decided that I am Orphaning this Story to the Orphan account. But I do plan on keeping up with my other stories. 
> 
> I hope you all can forgive me and my lack of preparation for this story and for my failure in finishing this story.

 

It was the next day that chaos seemed to be present in the Zabini house. "Girls, do you have everything?" Aurora asked worriedly.

 

"Mère, you packed everything for us," Melody complained as she and Blaise counted the bags. "Where are Holly's things?"

 

"Blaise, Melody...Holly talked with your father and I this morning," Aurora started out.

 

"Oh no, what has Holly done now," Melody said with a slight whine.

 

"Holly has brought to our attention what I was worried about. The gender reversal potion that Dumbledore had put you under has made Holly uncomfortable in her own skin now," Aurora started.

 

"Holly took the permanent one didn't she," Blaise asked not really surprised.

 

"What?!" Melody asked, surprised and a little hurt.

 

"Yes, your father has taken Holly out to do some last minute finishing touches. I already had the male uniform made for Holly so I have the measurements, I'll be sending outfits Holly's way when you three are at school." Just as she said that, the floo flared. Everyone looked to see Raphael walk through the floo. Smirking at the group, he sidestepped as the floo flared again. Out stepped what seemed like a perfect blend of Blaise and Melody with Holly's bright neon green eyes.

 

"Uhh hey?" Holly's hair was now put in a bun showing that they had gone to the hair salon to get it trimmed and the sides shaved. When Holly noticed they were staring, he crossed his arms, "Oi, I know I totally messed up Draco's work, can we stop staring now?!"

 

"Pfff! Is that what you think you did?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

 

"Obviously or you guys would have said something by now!" Holly grumbled.

 

"This dunderhead," Blaise said with a fond tone in his voice.

 

"Children, we are going to be late," Raphael said, looking at his children fondly.

 

"Did you get enough clothes to last until I can send the rest of your outfits?" Aurora asked worriedly.

 

"I can just steal some of Blaise's outfits Mère, don't worry," Holly said with a soft smile.

 

"Alright, let's go before I ask more questions. Everyone has their familiars?"Aurora asked as she shrunk down all the cases.

 

"Yes Mère," All three of them called out.

 

"Good, Blaise you start first, go ahead to the platform," Aurora shooed her son off to the floo. "Sweethearts watch your brother, alright?"

 

Three elegant Floo's and two disasters later, all five of them were at the platform. "Who knew you two flooed so badly," Blaise teased.

 

"Oh shove off," Holly grumbled as he brushed himself off.

 

"Oh, sweetie don't do that. You'll ruin the fabric," Aurora said as she hurried over and vanished the soot from both of them.

 

Once Holly was clean, Aurora smiled as she motioned for them to come along. As the family got closer to the train, Aurora stopped when they were right next to an entry point. She turned to look at Holly and Melody and she teared up a little. "Promise me you'll write," Aurora demanded in a soft tone.

 

"Of course Mère," Holly was quick to reassure. Walking over, Holly didn't hesitate to hug his mother. Pulling away he looked at his mother. He wiped the tears away. He couldn't help but hug her again pulling a watery giggle from her.

 

"Oi, come on, Holly! I want a hug from Mère too!" Melody complained making Aurora laugh happily as she reached out and pulled Melody closer. Holly pulled away from Aurora and turned to his father.

 

Raphael sighed before opening his arms. Holly didn't hesitate to run into his father's arms and cuddled into the male's chest. "You sure about this Holly? What about your name?"

 

"Père, I feel comfortable like this, like I was supposed to be like this all along. My name is fine. I'll just properly hex anyone who says different," Holly said looking up at his father with a soft smile.

 

"That-a-boy," Raphael said with a fond smile.

 

"Holly, Melody, hurry up or the bigger compartments will be taken," Blaise urged.

 

"Blaise, how do you say bye in French?" Melody whispered.

 

"Au revoir," Blaise said with a smile.

 

"Au revoir Père, Au revoir Mère!" Melody quickly said before giving her mother and father a kiss to the cheeks before rushing on taking her luggage.

 

"Au revoir Père, Au revoir Mère, I promise to write," Holly said before kissing his father's cheek and walking over and kissing his mother's forehead. "Tell Siri that we should have listened to him after third year and thank you for looking out for us when he tried," Holly said looking at his mother, trying to urge her to transfer the message.

 

"I will. Now get that behind on that train before I hex you," Aurora said trying not to pull Holly back in for another hug.

 

"Oui Mère," Holly said as he grabbed his things and walked onto the train.

 

It wasn't long before they arrived at the spot Blaise declared theirs. Placing their things down in the top shelves, Blaise sat down as Melody rounded in on Holly. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She shouted, glaring at her twin.

 

"What was there to say, Melody?! That I bloody felt more comfortable under those potions Dumbledore had me under?!" Holly whisper-shouted.

 

"You really felt that uncomfortable?" Melody asked weakly.

 

"Yeah. I just had to worry about me and you, Mel. Then it was me having to worry about our family, what people thought of me, being the perfect wife for the twins. It was suffocating, Mel...more suffocating than those potions. I...I felt like if I could control one part of this crazy ride it should be my gender. I... I couldn't get to sleep last night so I thought about it then...long and hard. The thought of dressing as you do scares the bloody hell out of me. I physically cannot bring myself to dress like that and that decided it for me because I can't see that disappointed look on their faces. Not again. Père looked so happy that he was getting another son and Mère just looked like she knew it was coming," Holly ranted softly.

 

"I'm not upset you changed, Holly...I'm upset you didn't feel like you could trust me with this knowledge," Melody said, looking at Holly.

 

"You know that's not, true Melody!" Holly said, turning and looking at his twin.

 

"I know that logically, but it still hurts," Melody said before looking at Holly.

 

"I'm sorry I rushed it, but it's done… Can we put it past us?" Holly asked.

 

"Always, Holly," Melody said with a weak smile. "So, how do you think your twins will react?" Melody asked, trying to change the subject.

 

"I am not too sure," Holly muttered worriedly. "But they didn't seem all too pleased when I was a female."

 

"It's because they are both swinging for the same team," Blaise commented offhandedly.

 

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

 

"The twins are bloody flirts, they won't leave the male Hufflepuffs alone believe it or not," Blaise said as he looked at his siblings.

 

"Lovely," Melody grumbled, "my soon to be brothers-in-law are flirts. I'll never hear the end of it."

 

It didn't take long for Draco to find them. Walking in, he put his things up next to Melody's things and he sat next to her. "Hello, Darling-"

 

Melody scrunched up her nose and looked at Draco with a no-nonsense look. "You can't give me pet names until AFTER you ask for my courtship."

 

Draco nodded and looked at Blaise, "Hello Blaise."

 

"Hello Draco," Blaise said calmly.

 

"Hello Holl-Bloody hell!" Draco said as he stared at Holly.

 

"I know I messed it up!" Holly said as he stood up. "Blaise, I'm going to explore a bit. Maybe I can find myself some idiots who will serve me like Malfoy has Crabbe and Goyle for," Holly joked as he made his way to the door.

 

"Oh wait up! You don't have your feminine charm anymore, I can help. You'll only attract girls with your looks," Melody said with a smile.

 

"Oh admit it, you are only doing this to tease Malfoy," Holly said smiling to his sister.

 

"Shh, he doesn't need to know that," Melody said with a soft smile.

 

They walked around for a while until they ran into the Twins and Ron. "Bonjour," Holly said with a coy smile.

 

"Oh ho ho, look at who we have here, Freddie," George said with a teasing smile.

 

"Bon- err good morning," Melody said covering her mouth stalling herself for a moment. She had gotten so used to saying good morning in French to her mother. She was kind of missing it now.

 

"Bonjour Madame," Fred said, bowing his head.

 

"Bonjour Miss," George said, following his brother's bow.

 

"U-Uh h-hello," Ron said with a blush as he stared at Melody. Melody, noticing this, started to play with her hair and acted shy.

 

"Ronald! We have to look for Harry!" Ron glared at Ginny before huffing. Looking at Melody, he smiled confidently, "Bye," he said waving to them before disappearing.

 

"Such an ugly monster...not sure how I managed to miss that," Holly said in an irritating way.

 

"Ugh did you see the way he was looking at me?" Melody said with a tone that clearly said she was disgusted.

 

"At least we can lure him into a trap easily with you as bait, sister mine," Holly teased.

 

"Holly?" Fred questioned.

 

"Yep. Hope you two don't mind. I...I couldn't adjust." Holly said nervously.

 

"N-No it's fine...Bloody hell," Fred muttered as he looked Holly over completely.

 

"What, is it bad?" Holly asked nervously.

 

"Bad? BAD!" George looked at Holly like he couldn't believe it.

 

"I know I screwed up my hair. It'll grow back, I promise," Holly said nervously.

 

"He's bloody mental," Fred said looking over Holly's shoulder to George.

 

"He's bloody hot. We are gonna have to beat people off with sticks to keep our mate, Freddy," George complained.

 

"Come on, let's get back to the compartment," Melody said with a giggle.

 

All four of them made their way back to the compartment and Holly walked in followed by the twins and Melody. "There you are, bloody woman. You made me worried. I was going to run off after you and hunt you down," Draco complained. Melody could actually hear the worry in his voice.

 

"He's been a sufferable git since you left," Blaise complained.

 

"He'll be a sufferable brother-in-law when Auntie Cissy sinks her claws into us," Melody said looking at her eldest brother.

 

"Woah looks like we will brothers-in-law with Malfoy," Fred whispered to George.

 

"Does the blood feud even apply to us anymore, Freddy? I mean we disowned ourselves and became Prewett Lords," George asked confused.

 

"Is that why you wish for me to court you?" Draco asked looking at Melody.

 

"Well yes, and it's a romantic gesture. Holly's being courted, why can't I?" Melody said with a soft pout, looking out the window. Holly and Blaise glared at Draco. Draco sighed softly before nodding his head.

 

"Melody," Draco started off. Melody turned and looked at Draco curiously. "I know in the past I have been a git and we have a rocky past together, but despite that, I do harbor romantic feelings for you," Draco paused and refused to look at Melody. He could just feel the hopeful aura around the female. "Would you do the honors of letting me take you out to the first Hogsmeade visit?"

 

"Okay, Draco," Melody said softly. Draco knew that wasn't what she had wanted him to ask but he had to lower her hopes a bit. He knew Blaise and Holly were glaring at him but he was going to get there!

 

Holly sighed softly as the twins pulled Holly into their lap. "So we spoke with the goblins after we were cleansed yesterday," Fred started off.

 

"Turns out that we don't need anyone to help start up our business," George said with a smile.

 

"Daww, I wanted to be a silent partner," Holly said with a pout.

 

"You can though," Fred said with a smile.

 

"The Potters own ingredient and herb farms all over Europe. They sell top-notch ingredients and herbs," George said softly.

 

"So I can supply you with ingredients and herbs!" Holly said excitedly.

 

"Yes! You could also give us ideas if you wish," Fred said smiling.

 

"But that wasn't the point we wanted to bring up," George continued, trying to get them back on track.

 

"Right, we looked in our vaults because it is customary to offer Courtship gifts to the lady," Fred said focusing on what he had to say.

 

"Or man," George said, inputting his thoughts.

 

"That you ask to court." Fred finished off.

 

"Normally it would be necklaces or jewellery, but we noticed after you dropped the glamour you didn't have any on while Melody did," George said with a mischievous smile.

 

"Oh no, what did you two get me," Holly said in a fond tone.

 

"Nothing bad," Fred said quickly, trying to reassure Holly.

 

"We know you like your snakes," George started off.

 

"Kinda hard not to when you hiss in your sleep and hiss when you are angry at a certain idiot brother of ours," Fred teased.

 

"And seeing your snake like familiar, it seems appropriate," George said before both he and Fred pulled out a box each.

 

Holly blinked as Fred and George both opened their boxes to show two identical snake bracelets. Each bracelet coiled around five times. There were 43 gems on each bracelet. One of the snake's body was made of pure gold while the other was made of pure silver. All of the gems were made of white crystals, except for the eyes which were emeralds. "Oh my god," Holly whispered.

 

"Speak to them and they become animated. If they bite you, they are registering you as their owner. The last three gems on the tail register who the owners are. If anyone else tries to touch the bracelets, they will inject a sedative that will knock them out for 24 hours," Fred spoke happily.

 

"We brought the instructions for that but we figured you would like to try with parsel before we attempt with the instructions," George said with a soft smile.

 

"Go on," both of them said happily.

 

**_"Hello, little ones?"_ ** Harry spoke out hesitantly.

 

Both snakes lifted their heads up.  **_"Speaker!"_ ** Both of them hissed out. Harry noticed that their tongues also happened to be gems.  **_"Are you to be our new master?"_ ** The golden one hissed out, looking up at Holly.

 

**_"My mates gave you to me as a courtship present, I guess I am your new master,"_ ** Holly hissed back.

 

**_"We will protect you!"_ ** The silver one hissed out. Holly nearly drew back when he felt something nip at his magic but he saw the gems on the snakes shimmer a little before both of them moved and curled around his wrists. The middle gem out of the three on the tip of their tails turned into emeralds.

 

Holly looked up at the twins and then looked back at the snakes  **_"Can we make my mates your masters too?"_ ** Holly hissed at the snakes.

 

**_"Of course! Which is your mate?"_ ** the silver one asked.

 

**_"I have two, these are my mates"_ ** Holly lifted the bracelets up to show them Fred and George.

 

"Holly?" George said curiously.

 

"Shh, it's fine. I got this," Holly whispered. The twins flinched back and they were all surprised with the gems that changed on the tails. The last one of the tip of the golden bodied snake's tail turned into amber, while the last one on the silver snake turned into citrine. Holly smiled as he looked at Fred and George, "Swap now, you two." George and Fred hesitantly did as they were told and again the snakes nipped at the twins’ magic. The golden snake's claimable gem turned into citrine and the silver snake's last claimable gem turned into amber.

 

"There we go!" Harry said with a smile. "So what protections are there on these sn-bracelets?" Holly asked curiously.

 

Before Fred and George could answer the door slammed open, "Okay Malfoy! What have you done with Harry!" Everyone looked up and blinked as they saw Ron and Ginny along with Hermione who looked conflicted.

 

"I haven't done anything to them, Weasley, your heathen brothers can attest to that. They have been hounding poor Holly since the train ride started," Draco said with a drawl that clearly stated his irritation. It reminded Holly and Melody of Severus.

 

"Oh don't be like that, Draco. I think it's romantic they wish to pursue my lovely brother," Melody said with a soft smile.

 

Ron blinked as he took in the other people in the compartment and his eyes landed on Melody. "O-Oh I didn't know you were here. Sorry about barging in. I'm just worried about Harry is all. He and this slimy  _ git  _ have bad blood."

 

"Well, this... _ slimy git _ ... has been with us all day considering his  _ mother _ is practically my  _ aunt _ ." Melody bit out as she smiled sweetly at Ron.

 

"I am not sure where this friend of yours is but maybe he didn't get on the train on time? Or maybe he withdrew from Hogwarts completely? There can be many factors why he isn't on the train. You shouldn't go around blaming people just because you can't find someone." Holly said, looking at the three. His eyes kept a close eye on Hermione though. Every word he spoke seemed to make her shrink in on herself. His eyes narrowed slightly. Was Hermione being held against her will too?

 

"And who are you?" Ginny asked with a flirty tone. Holly looked at Melody who smiled excitedly.

 

"Holly Aurora Zabini, if you  _ must _ know," Holly said in a tone that Severus Snape would be proud of.

 

"So another slimy speckled git," Ron bit out.

 

"Bite your  _ tongue _ you fool," Holly hissed out.

 

"Now now, sweetheart," the twins said together as they wrapped their arms around Holly.

 

"Don't mind Ronnikins," Fred continued on.

 

"He's just jealous," George said smugly.

 

"That we've managed to find our soulmate," they said together.

 

Holly huffed and looked at the twins. "Fine, I'll play nice with the scared kitties for you. Though..." Holly looked at Hermione and spoke up "Would the lioness be willing to sit with a bunch of snakes?"

 

George and Fred looked at each other and smirked, "Hermione, it's not often that a Pureblood offers a hand in friendship. You should take it. Ron isn't the best when it comes to inner circles," Fred started off.

 

"Oi! You don't know th-" Ron started to protest but George rolled his eyes.

 

"You haven't even paid attention to the family lessons at home, you dunce," George insulted.

 

"Hermione don't you dar-" Fred pushed Ron and Ginny out while George pulled Hermione in. Once they did that, Fred slammed the door closed and magically locked it.

 

"Fred! George!" Hermione said looking at them and then the door worried.

 

"We'll protect you from our slimy speckled brother, Hermione," Fred said with a smile.

 

"You're under the protection of the Pewett House now," George said happily.

 

"We need to find Harry and Rose, I have to warn them about what Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore are planning!" She said worriedly as she looked at George and Fred.

 

Fred and George looked at each other and then looked at Holly, "What should we do, Holly?"

 

"If the Lioness can swear a privacy oath and a silencing oath, I will gladly tell her where Harry and Rose are," Holly said sitting down.

 

"And can anyone view as a witness?" Hermione asked quickly.

 

"I can," Blaise said as he looked at her.

 

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath before starting, "I, Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw, Daughter of the house of Black and Ravenclaw, do solemnly swear to keep silent of the information Holly Aurora Zabini gives me, if I break this vow then Magic strike me down, so mote it be."

 

"I, Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Zabini, do view as a witness to this oath, so mote it be." Magic swirled around the compartment.

 

Once everything was calm Holly spoke, "Harry Potter and Rose Potter were never even born. Someone kidnapped us and placed us into the arms of James and Lily Potter. It wasn't until this summer that one of the many blocks they put on us broke and urged us to go to the Goblins for inheritance testing. There we found out we were really Zabinis but Lily and James Potter blood adopted us. Even without their blood in our systems, we have full claim of the titles they left behind. They took us and that is a slight on their houses causing the forfeit their titles, money, and properties."

 

"Wait really? Fred? George?" Hermione looked at the twins who nodded their heads.

 

"We saw the papers, Hermione," Fred started.

 

"Dumbledore really screwed him over," George growled out.

 

"Mum isn't any better," Fred hissed crossing his arms.

 

"Like she could trick us, tricksters," George said with a huff.

 

"W-What do I do now?" Hermione said weakly.

 

"Hermione, do you trust us?" Holly asked looking at her.

 

"I... I'm not sure... but I trust you more than Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore now," Hermione said softly.

 

"Then that's enough," Holly said before clearing his throat "I, Holly Aurora Zabini-Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, hereby claim-" Holly looked at Hermione prompting her. 

"Oh umm," she bit her lip and she nodded to herself before looking at Holly, "Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw."

 

Holly looked at her weirdly but continued, "Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw, as Ward and family of the House of Potter, so I say, so mote it be." Once the magic cooled down Holly looked at Hermione "May Black-Ravenclaw? That is the second time I’ve heard that name from your lips ‘Mione,"

 

"That's the reason I don't trust Dumbledore...I'll explain later I promise," Hermione said looking at Holly.

 

Melody huffed and looked at Holly, "Might as well give her full-blown protection then," she said in a teasing tone before continuing. "I, Melody Celeste Zabini-Peverell, Lady of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, hereby claim Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw-Potter, Member of the houses of Potter, Black, and Ravenclaw, as Ward and family of the House of Peverell, so I say, so mote it be."

 

"I can't believe I am doing this," Blaise mumbled before continuing, "I, Blaise Raphael Zabini, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Zabini, hereby ask the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Zabini, to consider claiming Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw-Potter-Peverell, Member of the houses of Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, and Peverell, as a Ward and family member of the House of Zabini, so I say, so mote it be."

 

"Wait why was yours different, brother mine?" Holly asked confused.

 

"I am not a Lord yet. I have to ask permission from the Lord of the House. I'll send him a letter tonight explaining my actions and hopefully, he will confirm it," Blaise explained.

 

"Hermione, please explain why your name is different," Fred said, looking at Hermione as she bit her lip thinking for a moment.

 

"I may have already gone to the Goblins at Gringotts and asked for an inheritance test to see if I was part of any Pureblood families since I was adopted and all," Hermione said hesitantly.

 

"Hermione… What did you find out exactly?" Holly asked hesitantly.

 

Hermione went into her bag and pulled out a parchment and offered it to Holly. Melody jumped up and looked over her brother's shoulder.

 

_ Inheritance Test for  _ **_Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw_ **

**_Birth Name_ **

_ Hermione May Black-Ravenclaw _

**_Adopted Name_ **

_ Hermione Jean Granger _

**_Parents_ **

_ May Ravenclaw (Mother) _

_ Regulus Black (Father) _

**_Family_ **

_ May Ravenclaw (Mother) _

_ Regulus Black (Father) _

_ Sirius Black (Uncle) _

_ Narcissa Malfoy née Black (Cousin once removed) _

_ Lucius Malfoy (Cousin-in-law) _

_ Draco Malfoy (2nd Cousin) _

_ Bellatrix Lestrange née Black (Cousin once removed) _

_ Rudolphus Lestrange (Cousin-in-law) _

_ Andromeda Tonks née Black (Cousin once removed) _

_ Ted Tonks (Cousin-in-law) _

_ Nymphadora Tonks (2nd Cousin) _

**_Godparents_ **

_ Lucius Malfoy _

_ Aurora Zabini _

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_ Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw _

_ Member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Information blocked by Paper's owner _

**_Properties_ **

_ Information blocked by Paper's owner _

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_ Nekojin - Submissive _

**_Mates_ **

_ Information Unknown _

**_Creature Abilities_ **

_ Enhanced Grace _

_ Enhanced Agility _

_ Enhanced Awareness _

_ Enhanced Senses _

_ Animagus form - Panther _

**_Blocks_ **

_ Magical Core (blocked 80% by May Ravenclaw) (Broken at age 5, Reinforced at age 5 by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Animal Speak (blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore 1% broken) _

_ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Creature Inheritance (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, broken) _

**_Skills_ **

_ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 75% broken) _

_ Metamorphmagus (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _

**_Injuries_ **

_ None _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Skin Darkener - placed by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Attitude attuned to Snobbish - administered by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Confundus Charm _

_ Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 10 times) _

_ Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, The Malfoy family, the Zabini family, and the Black family - Administered by Molly Weasley _

_ Mate Block Potion - Administered by Molly Weasley _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore _

**_Contract(s)_ **

_ none _

 

"Oh, Merlin! Does Sirius know?!" Holly asked looking up at Hermione

 

"I just went the day before yesterday," Hermione asked hesitantly.

 

"Okay, we will have Mére contact Sirius and explain it to him. You're coming over during Yule," Holly said, looking at the paper again.

 

"Did you ask for the blocks to be removed?" Melody asked looking at their longtime friend.

 

"Yes, the Goblins removed everything for me," Hermione said nervously.

 

"Our Mére is your godmother," Holly said curiously.

 

"Yes, I am not sure who claimed who as godparent but I have who I have," Hermione said hesitantly.

 

"What about your adoptive parents," Melody asked.

 

"They don't really want anything to do with me anymore. I told them I still had family and they started to fight and they were throwing things...I...I kind of obliviated them after I gathered all of my things. I was actually going to look around for Blaise before Ron and Ginny found me," Hermione admitted.

 

"That was smart of you, petit livre" Blaise said standing up and walking over to her.

 

"Did he really just call her a little book?" Holly whispered to Melody who was giggling.

 

"Now why were you going to look for me?" Blaise asked looking at her.

 

"I was going to ask if there was anything I could do? You were the safer bet because I am not on friendly terms with Malfoy," Hermione said hesitantly.

 

"Smart. Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Ravenclaw," Blaise teased.

 

"I am sure the hat was thinking it," Holly said with a teasing smile.

 

"It wasn't actually," Hermione said with a smile.

 

"Melody, maybe we can convince Mére to have Hermione live with us?" Holly said with a tentative smile.

 

"Mother will fight you for that claim Zabini, she's determined to have more Blacks around and once she finds out, she will fight tooth and nail until she's an official ward under Malfoy care," Draco said smugly.

 

"W-Why are you guys doing this?" Hermione asked softly.

 

Holly sighed and looked at her, "Because unlike Ron, you're one of my real friends." Hermione whimpered as she covered her face. Holly pulled her close and hugged her.

 

"George, Fred, take care of Hermione," Melody said glaring at the twins.

 

"Well, of course, she is practically family now, of course we are going to bloody well protect her, woman!" Fred and George said in a teasing tone.

 

"Oh shove off, you heathens!" Draco said with an eye-roll.

 

"I wonder who else we can trust," Holly said curiously.

 

"We can put feelers out and see what we can figure out, Holly," Melody said with a smile.

 

"So Holly and Melody now," Hermione said as she looked at them really for the first time.

 

"Yep!" Melody said with a smile.

 

Hermione pulled away and looked at Holly. What she saw looked nothing like Harry ever did. "The only resemblance is your eyes," she muttered as she looked Holly over.

 

"Yeah, shot up like a sprout and tanned out fully. Finally got my hair to listen to me, too," Holly said with a soft smile.

 

Hermione looked over at Melody and she smiled, "I guess this explains why you were always curious about makeup and dresses," Hermione said with a fond tone.

 

"Yep!" Melody said popping the 'p' with excitement. "Don't I look adorable?" She asked happily.

 

"Absolutely," Hermione said with a weak smile.

 

"Come now, sit and tell us about your summer," Holly said as he pulled Hermione down sitting her between himself and Melody.

 

"My summer? I want to hear about yours," Hermione protested with a pout.

 

"Okay, okay, how about both of you tell your stories. Merlin knows we have enough time," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

 

It seemed like hours of storytelling before the train stopped at the station. "What? We are already here?!" Hermione said surprised and a little scared.

 

"Don't worry Hermione, the twins are going to protect you from Ron and Ginny. In fact..." Holly put his ring to his lips and whispered to it before another ring appeared on his finger. Smiling, he pulled it off and took her hand. "I, Holly Aurora Zabini-Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, hereby claim Hermione Jean Granger-Potter-Peverell, as my Heiress, so I say, so mote it be." He placed the ring on her ring finger and it shrunk to size. Smiling up at Hermione, he saw her staring at it. "Now the heir ring will protect you against potions and legilimency, so you should be safe until you go to the Goblins and get the Ravenclaw Heiress ring. When speaking with them, Hermione, please be polite and straight to the point, alright?" Holly said as he pulled Hermione along.

 

"I've read how to interact with the Goblins Har-Holly. It's a nasty business but you get the utmost respect," Hermione said.

 

"Well if you do it properly enough times and actually pay attention to whom you speak to, you might pull off something spectacular like we did," Holly said with a shark tooth smile.

 

"So are you two being sorted?" Hermione asked keeping in mind who all was around them.

 

"Yes seeing as  _ we _ haven't been here before." Holly stated as he, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, and Melody got into the carriage. "You two riding with us?" Holly asked looking at Fred and George.

 

"No my love, we are going to sit with Lee," Fred started.

 

"In that carriage up there. We'll wait for you, okay?" George continued as he pointed to the carriage in front of them where Lee Jordan was waiting for them.

 

"Okay," Holly said with a soft smile. "Anything I need to know about the bracelets?"

 

"Yeah if the gems glow red it's a poison," Fred started off.

 

"Green is a controlling substance," George continued on.

 

"Blue is a liquid block," Fred said looking at Holly.

 

"Black is deadly. It can detect up to forty-three potions during one meal." George explained.

 

"If it's not glowing then it's fine," Fred said reassuringly.

 

"But that is the basics. There are some more colors but we will have to write it all down for you," they finished off together.

 

"Go you heathens before you miss the carriage," Draco interrupted them with irritation.

 

"You’re no fun, Malfoy," the two sets of twins said together.

 

"Bloody hell, stop doing that!" Draco said throwing his hands in the air giving up on this madness.

 

Melody giggled as she covered her mouth. "Goodbye, you two."

 

Fred and George beamed, "Goodbye, my lady," they said together. "See you soon, our love," the twins said looking at Holly, making the male blush.

 

"Have fun my little imps. I plan on causing some chaos soon. Please do watch," Holly said teasingly.

 

"Always," they said happily as they started off to the carriage.

 

It didn't take long for the carriages to get to the front of the castle. There stood Severus waiting for Holly and Melody. "There you two are. Shall we get you two heathens to the main hall to be sorted." Severus asked with his no-nonsense tone.

 

"Of course, Professor," Holly said nodding his head. "Imps, protect what's mine," Holly said in a cold tone.

 

"Of course, our King!" Fred said instantly to create a scene.

 

"Heathens!" Draco scolded, hitting them on the backs of their heads.

 

"Behave Draco," Melody said in a chastising tone.

 

"Fine, but only for you," Draco said in a tone that clearly alerted everyone he was pouting.

 

"Pouting is not a cute look on you, Draco," Holly called as they followed Severus.

 

"Oi!"

 

"Keep up, you two," Severus said in a bored tone. As they walked Severus huffed, "How are we doing this, you heathens?"

 

"Severus, your vow was only covering keeping the information we haven't leaked yet. Today, some of that information will be leaked." Melody said softly so no one but Holly and Severus could hear her.

 

"If we don't reveal it, you can't say it, basically," Holly stated.

 

"I know what she means, Zabini," Severus grumbled. "We shall talk tonight about everything I have to tell you."

 

"Of course, Professor," they both said as they arrived at the doors right behind the first years.

 

"Oh good, we have been waiting for you two. Thank you, Severus," Minerva said looking at the potions master. "Two single file lines, please. Follow me."

 

As they arrived, Minerva stood and looked at the students giving her usual droll of the sorting hat. "When I call your name, you shall come up and sit to be sorted. Holly Zabi- Oh dear. Uh..Holly Zabini-Potter," Holly smiled to Melody and walked up before sitting on the stool and let the hat sit on his head.

 

_ "Ahh finally got those blocks off, I see. Will you resist me now in your sorting?" _ the Hat said in Holly's mind.

 

"No, go ahead," Holly muttered.

 

_ "As I said before, You'll do great in  _ **SLYTHERIN** !" The hat Shouted out. Slytherin table started clapping happily as Holly took off the hat and he got up and made his way down and sat next to his brother.

 

"Melody Za- Really?" She muttered to herself before continuing on, "Melody Zabini-Peverell?"

 

Melody skipped up there and she sat down on the stool and felt the hat be placed on her head.

 

_ "What about you Child, you may not have the blocks anymore but is your sibling obsession still going strong?"  _ The hat asked, making Melody smile softly.

 

"Of course," Melody whispered.

 

_ "You would be great in Hufflepuff, your kind heart, loyal views! Why do you resist me so?" _ The hat demanded.

 

"Because, if we get separated then Albus will latch on to one of  _ us," _ Melody whispered worried the Hat wouldn't listen to her this time.

 

_ "Melody, can you hear me?"  _ Melody perked up and glanced over to Holly who was staring at her.  _ "Go to where you want. We have our journals remember?" _ Right. She remembered the journals that they both got in second year.

 

"I can’t, please don’t separate us," Melody whispered.

 

_ "Better _ be... **SLYTHERIN** !"

 


End file.
